Krad's Return
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: Set two years after Krad's Revenge. Dark has gotten a chance to have a normal life living with the Niwas and Satoshi. But an old enemy resurfaces when they thought he was gone for good. But this time, Krad has no memory of himself or what happened in the past. Dark has mixed feelings of what to do with his old enemy. DarkxKrad (SatoshixDaisuke as well). (Rated M for later.)
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back in action again after a long time! This is a sequel to _Krad's Revenge_ so if you haven't read that, go read that first. (grins) This story takes place two years after the aforementioned story by the way. I actually started this story shortly after _Krad's Revenge_ but only wrote bits and pieces here and there when my muses gave me ideas. And I will not take seven years to finish this like the other one. Promise! (big smile) Anyways, I'm putting both the prologue and chapter one together because it was so short to start off with. (The prologue is just the last little section of _Krad's Revenge_ by the way.) Anyways, enjoy!

-Prologue-

Dark looked down at the water below where several white feathers still floated towards the water's surface where the blonde had slammed into the ocean and the surface was already starting to go back to being calm. There was no sign of Krad coming back up after several moments; the remaining white feathers of Krad's lingering on the surface of the water that had fallen.

Floating back over to the yard as Towa took the barrier down, Dark held onto his side that was sore from getting punched by the blonde with an energy blast. He landed a bit unsteady and collapsed to his knees, wings disappearing, as the others went over to him.

"Dark? Are you alright?" Emiko asked a little hesitantly at first unsure what he was going to do.

"Yeah I'm fine Emiko," the thief replied looking up at them all then looked down towards the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry for worrying all you with all that I've done. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course we do," Daisuke spoke up looking down at him and held out a hand to the thief. Satoshi also held out a hand. Dark looked at them a moment before giving a soft smile and took one in each hand, letting the two of them pull him up.

"I'll go get the bandages for you three," Emiko spoke up as she turned to head into the house. The others nodded and started to head inside as well, but Dark went to the wall and looked down again at the ocean below where the water had gone back to being calm once more.

Dark thought to himself that for once maybe Krad would finally be gone for good and would no longer bother any of them anymore. He couldn't feel Krad's presence anymore anyways and sighed slightly in silent, but somewhat sad, relief.

"Dark are you coming in or are you going to stand out there all day?" Daisuke asked from the doorway and Dark turned towards him.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine sleeping outside all night," Satoshi replied holding Daisuke up gently by the redhead's arm around his shoulder from the fight. He looked at Dark and gave the thief his usual smirk and then a small wink as he chuckled slightly.

"You want to settle this here and now?" Dark asked playfully to the blue haired boy as Daisuke started chuckling slightly as well despite being hurt by Krad's attacks from earlier.

"I don't think you could even land a punch with the state you're in Dark," Satoshi replied with a smirk.

"I don't think any of us are going to be doing much for a little bit from this fight," Daisuke spoke up with a small smile. "Come on Satoshi let's go inside." The blue haired boy nodded and turned slowly and headed inside and the thief started to follow.

Suddenly from behind the wind shifted his now normally shorter hair and he turned back towards the ocean. Something in him told him that even though Krad seemed to be gone for now that he would never be truly gone. After all, if Satoshi and Daisuke had their powers still from the length of time he and Krad had been in their DNA, then what was there stopping Krad from possibly coming back yet again?

"Dark sweetie," Emiko called from the doorway.

"Coming," Dark replied and slowly walked across the yard to the doorway holding his side that was still sore from the fight and went inside to finally relax forgetting what he had been thinking about a moment earlier.

* * *

-Chapter One-  
(Two years later)

'This is another boring day,' Dark thought with his chin resting in his hand and suppressed a yawn as he sat in his desk looking to the teacher up front rambling on about math problems. He glanced over to Daisuke off to his right a couple seats up that was writing down notes from what the teacher was talking about then to Satoshi off to his left a couple of rows over looking just as bored as he was.

"Psst Daisuke," Dark whispered trying to get the redhead's attention but he didn't look back. Dark sighed silently then used their connection they still had between them that allowed communicating through thought. _'Daisuke.'_

Startled slightly by Dark's voice in his mind, Daisuke looked up from the notes he was taking and glanced back towards the thief who gave a small smirk. _'What is it Dark?'_ he replied through their connection.

_'Nothing. I'm just bored to death,'_ Dark replied with a silent smirk still. _'I think the Commander is just as bored as I am.'_ He glanced towards Satoshi again who was still sitting there looking just as bored.

_'Well it was your choice to enroll in school you know,'_ Daisuke replied glancing over towards Satoshi then to the teacher and back to Dark. _'You could've just said no instead of coming.'_

_'But then I wouldn't have gotten as much attention as I do now if I hadn't come would I?'_ Dark said amused with his smirk turning into his usual grin. _'Don't you remember how everyone reacted when they knew that the famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy was going to their school?'_

_'Oh please don't get me started on that Dark,'_ Daisuke begged with a silent sigh thinking back on that time two years ago when all the girls had been talking about Dark coming to school and squealing and giggling every time Dark was around or did something. He had sure become quite popular amongst the others.

Dark gave a mental laugh at Daisuke's quick thoughts coming to him from their link. It was so much fun to get after Daisuke and Satoshi both. But he was actually glad he had come to school when he did because he had gotten to feel more normal like he had always wished he could do. He had especially loved the way some others had reacted to him trying to get a normal life.

Letting his connection fade from Daisuke, Dark stared back towards the teacher thinking back on the past two years of him getting into a normal enough life and how everyone had reacted.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Dark is up to his usual mischief as always. (chuckles) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed despite it being so short. Next chapter will be a flashback of just after the fight with Krad two years prior. I shall try to get that up as soon as I can. Maybe by next weekend to give everyone a chance to read this. (grins) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Well back again for another chapter! This one is a flashback one of just after the fight with Krad by the way. And it's much longer than the last update. (grins) Anyways, enjoy!

-Chapter Two-

"Ah such a nice day," Dark said to himself walking down the street smiling. He had his normal black outfit on he liked and his black hat to keep everyone from recognizing him at the moment. It had only been a couple weeks after the fight with Krad and he had mostly stayed in the house with the others trying to regain their energy back and heal up their injuries they had gotten from him. He'd gone out with Daisuke and Satoshi to go retrieve the stolen items that he and Krad had stolen at the other apartment before abandoning it. This time though he had finally gotten a chance to come outside alone since most of his injuries were pretty much gone. Only a few remained but almost healed. Daisuke and Satoshi had also gone out earlier for a walk.

He had been having a good day so far and had no mind to think of anything that had happened between him and Krad at all. In fact, he had shoved most of those memories to the back of his mind and locked them away. He rather not dwell on what had happened and rather look forward to the future. Now he was walking down the sidewalk minding his own business and started humming softly to himself since he was in such a good mood. Suddenly he turned a corner and bumped into someone knocking them down and knocking himself backwards a couple of steps.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," a familiar voice spoke up as he blinked and looked down to see a familiar face slowly look up towards him and brown eyes go wide in surprise as she recognized him immediately.

"Well if it isn't Riku Harada," Dark smirked and held out a hand to her to help her up but she didn't take it. She stood up on her own and brushed herself off and stared at him.

"W-what the...?" she started to ask as she looked at him then took a step back. "Don't come any closer." She held up her fists ready to defend herself. "Risa told me that Niwa and Hiwatari told her you weren't yourself and that you were dangerous."

"Well I was," Dark chuckled. "But I'm all better now." She furrowed her brows together as she studied the thief.

"Well you look back to normal from the TV," she finally spoke up slowly dropping her hands to her sides. "Last time you had long hair."

"Don't remind me," the thief gave a slight groan that caused Riku to give him a confused look. She was about to ask him what that meant when she heard another familiar voice behind her.

"Oh hey Riku."

Turning around, she saw the redhead walking up with Satoshi at his side, holding his hand. She didn't say anything as she raised an eyebrow at them before looking between the three of them.

"Okay I'm missing something here," she spoke up pointing at Daisuke then to Dark. "So exactly how is Dark back here again? Risa wouldn't tell me anything and I thought you said he was gone from that incident from Christmas time?" She paused and looked between the three again. "And a couple of weeks ago on TV, he had long hair."

Blue, purple, and red eyes looked to each other before the redhead gave a slightly nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh that's a long story," he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him as she put her hands on her hips and he knew she wasn't going to be satisfied until she got her answer. "Why don't we get some lunch and we'll explain it?"

"Alright then," Riku agreed as the redhead looked to the blue haired boy who nodded and led them towards a restaurant to get some lunch.

Once inside and having ordered food, Riku turned to the three of them. "Alright spill it."

Looking to the thief then to the blue haired boy, Daisuke tried to think of where to start.  
"Obviously Krad was planning something from the start," Dark spoke up poking his straw in his drink around at the ice cubes.

"Krad?" Riku asked giving a confused look.

"The other one I told you about," Daisuke spoke up. "The one with white wings."

"Oh! The one that Hiwatari turned into that one time," she replied looking at Satoshi who gave a slight nod as he sipped his drink. "He wasn't so nice."

"Yeah..." Satoshi half muttered. "And please, it's Hikari now."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting," Riku apologized before turning her attention back to Dark.

"Not long after we returned to the Black Wings, I just knew he was up to something," the thief spoke up again.

"Returned to the Black Wings?" Riku asked a little confused. She'd recalled Daisuke explaining it to her but he couldn't tell her what it was like. Only Dark could've told that one. "Like stuck in there or something?"

"Yeah," Dark replied with a slight nod still poking his ice cubes.

"What's it like?" All eyes turned towards him and he looked up at them a moment before back to his drink.

"Just black nothingness," he replied quietly. "Like floating around a dark void is the best I can describe it. No sense of time or place. You just...exist."

"Oh," Riku said quietly glancing to the redhead and blue haired boy who mirrored her sympathetic look.

"I just knew he was up to something," Dark continued. "I couldn't tell what though until he suddenly seemed to disappear. It was then I knew he had to have found his way out but the only way would be through a Hikari descendant. Satoshi to be exact. But since time is distorted and all, I didn't know how long we'd been in there. So I tried looking for my way out as well and finally found it through Daisuke again. Daisuke caught me up to speed with what was going on and that Krad was back in his own body via the spell that would release us fully from their DNA."

"Release you?" Riku asked a tad confused looking between the redhead and thief. Dark nodded but didn't say anything as their food was brought.

"It's a powerful spell that requires a lot of magic," Dark spoke up after the waitress left and picked at his fries he'd ordered. "Enough so that our tamer is knocked into a coma that could kill them." Riku blinked as she looked to Daisuke and Satoshi in surprise.

"Krad kept me in the coma using his magic so I wouldn't interfere with his plans to get back at the Niwas," Satoshi spoke up then looked to Daisuke. "But Daisuke managed to get me out of it thankfully."

"Yeah. None of us could let Krad continue to do that to Satoshi," Daisuke said with a nod.

"Of course that pissed him off even more," Dark added. "Daisuke and I had to fight him off but since Krad had his own body then and I was still contained with Daisuke, it would only hurt Daisuke that much more if I continued using my magic. So I did the spell that split us after making sure it was okay with Daisuke first. Of course Krad thought we were dead at the time I did it though."

"You made everyone believe you two were dead," Satoshi interjected.

"For a day!" Dark said waving a fry at the blue haired boy. "Either way it worked. It bought us some time to figure out a plan to get rid of him."

"Which fell apart as well," Satoshi replied and snatched the fry from Dark's hand.

"Hey!" the thief said as Satoshi ate his fry. "I couldn't help that he saw through my plan."

"So what'd he want?" Riku spoke up. "What'd you do?"

"Krad wanted Satoshi," Daisuke said handing Dark one of his fries so he'd quit trying to steal one from the Commander. "But Dark traded places with him instead. And the reason why Dark had long hair was because Krad made him kind of lose his sanity."

"How can he lose his sanity when he's already crazy?" Riku asked with a slight chuckle. The others, however, kind of gave an uneasy silence and she looked at Dark again realizing it must've been serious.

"Losing his sanity in the way he did makes him become like Krad," Satoshi spoke up quietly as Dark looked down at his plate and poked at his food quietly again. "Which was why he was dangerous."

"What'd Krad do to make you lose it?" Riku asked curiously looking to the thief who continued to look down at his food silently. The others were silent as well and she could feel the uneasiness coming from all of them.  
Looking back to the thief searching his face for a clue as to what happened, she started running thoughts through her head of what Krad could've done then gave a slight gasp as her eyes went wide. "He forced you to sleep with him?" she asked in a hushed whisper as purple eyes met her brown ones. The seriousness within them said she'd been correct. "Oh my god."

Purple eyes looked back down to the fries half eaten as a silence passed between them all for a few moments. "W-what made you turn back?" Riku finally spoke up quietly.

"I realized that I actually loved Krad," Dark said quietly. Riku nearly choked on her drink she started sipping.

"You loved him?" Riku asked blinking as she patted her chest and clearing her throat from the water. "After what he did to you?"

"In a twisted sort of way, yes," Dark replied with a sigh. "But it was one sided obviously. Krad only thinks of himself. He's always been that way. So it was pointless to try to even believe he would love me back anyways."

"W-what made you realize you loved him?" Riku was curious now and even red and blue eyes turned to look at him in question. Dark hadn't really said anything about it at all while they were stuck healing in the house. He'd always said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Daisuke and Satoshi gave me a bunch of pictures of everyone to try to see if that would make me change back," he started saying as he glanced up to Daisuke and Satoshi watching him. "It did make me think of the past but it also upset me as well since I wasn't in my right mind. Until I saw the picture of..."

"Of who?" Brown eyes blinked in curiosity when the thief trailed off.

"Of Rika, your grandmother," Dark replied quietly looking down.

"My grandmother?" The thief only nodded slightly. "Why?"

"Because she was the only woman I also loved," Dark replied quietly. "Despite all the women I've flirted with, she was the only one that ever captured my heart. It's why I also was attracted to you and Risa. You reminded me so much of her you know." He gave a slight pause. "But with Krad, why I fell in love with him...I don't understand it all myself honestly. The hatred we had towards each other for all these years because of our family differences simply just vanished because he got me on his side. I mean, he's my other 'half' so to speak and all. It's what we were created to be."

"I see," Riku said softly. "And he's gone now?"

"Nowhere to be found," Dark replied with a slight nod. "When I came out of my sanity break back to normal, Satoshi and Daisuke were fighting him the best they could. I came in to help them and sent him into the ocean. I haven't felt his presence since. Even went down searching in the water to see if I could find any traces of him to make sure he's gone for good but nothing's there. And it's been a couple weeks since then. If he was still around, he'd have made his move by now. I know him. He's gone."

Several more moments passed between them in silence before Riku spoke up again. "So, now that you're free with your own body and all, what are you going to do?" she asked. Again, blue and red eyes looked to the thief out of curiosity as well.

"I don't know," the thief spoke up finally eating on his fries again. "The whole point to have my own body was to try to live a normal life. It's what I've always wished for anyways."

"How are you going to do that?" Riku pointed out. "I mean, you can't exactly just walk down the street like us normally without someone knowing who you are unless you disguise yourself right?" Dark nodded.

"I've thought of just giving up and turning myself in," Dark spoke up. Satoshi started choking on his drink while Daisuke half choked on his fry he was eating.

"A-are you serious?" Daisuke asked after taking a drink and clearing his throat. Dark nodded as he put his hands out together towards Satoshi who was looking surprised at him.

"The Commander can finally say he captured me," the thief replied as Satoshi continued to stare in surprise to his outstretched arms at him before the thief pulled them back and picked at his food again. "I'm tired honestly. Tired of stealing things all the time as a phantom thief. I want a normal life like you guys get to have. Or at least something as normal as I can get."

"Mom will flip out if she knew you said that," Daisuke said with a sigh but looked to the thief with a small smile.

"I know. But I'm serious," Dark sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Satoshi?" the redhead started to ask as he looked to the other sitting next to him.

"I suppose I can see what I can do," he replied sipping his drink again. "I'll have to talk to the inspector about it after lunch."

"You really think they'll let him go so easily?" Riku asked looking to Satoshi as well.

Satoshi gave a shrug. "Honestly, I have no clue," he replied. "Inspector Saehara has been very adamant with trying to catch Dark since his return on Daisuke's fourteenth birthday. And since he had just suddenly disappeared for five months and then reappeared again, he's been going crazy trying to get his hands on him again. Especially since the lead that Daisuke had not been Dark when Krad tipped them off when he returned through me." He gave a slight pause in thinking then looked at the thief. "But I'm sure I can come up with some sort of deal. As long as you're willing to go with it."

"Anything," Dark replied.

"Alright. I'll try calling after lunch then."

* * *

"You ready?" Satoshi looked to the thief sitting in the chair across from him sitting on his couch in his apartment. Daisuke sat off to the side in another chair. The thief nodded. "Alright. Just be quiet while I work something out."

Dialing the number, Satoshi hit the speaker button so all three of them could hear as it rang three times. "Hello?"

"Inspector Saehara. It's Hikari," Satoshi spoke up calmly and smoothly.  
"Hikari? What do you want? This better be about that pesky thief."

"It is. What would you say if I could convince him to turn himself in?"

"Ha! He'd never turn himself in willingly."

"And if I could?" Satoshi looked to the thief who gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I'll lock him up and throw away the key of course! He'll never get out." Dark gave an 'oh please' look as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling that somehow he'd still find a way to escape," Satoshi replied shaking his head at the thief who smirked. "But I have a better offer instead if I can get him to give himself up."

The inspector gave a pause of silence before speaking again. "What did you have in mind?"

Blue eyes flicked up to the purple ones looking back with a raised eyebrow. Red eyes also looked at him curiously. "Dark does no jail time. It honestly wouldn't do any good since he'd find some way to escape." Dark mouthed 'damn straight' to the Commander, who just rolled his eyes as he continued talking to the inspector. "But I can guarantee that he'll return the items he's stolen these past couple of weeks as well as the items he's stolen since becoming active again."

"Wha-" Dark started to say sitting forward in the chair before Daisuke jumped up and went over clamping his hand over the thief's mouth to keep the inspector from hearing him. He gave him a soft hush in his ear.

"He's also got to do community service for at least half a year under my supervision and he'll be made to help the police capture other thieves we might have problems with in the future. Again, under my supervision."

Dark's eyes went wide in disbelief and he tried to pry Daisuke's hand away from his mouth to make a comment. "On second thought, let's give him a day, no a week in jail with the promise he will not try any attempt at escaping whatsoever. If I can get him to agree to all of that, he can go free with no more attempts at his thieving ways."

There was a momentary silence from the other end before the muffled sound of the inspector talking to someone else on the other line while holding his hand over the receiver. "Fine. If you can get him to agree to those terms, we'll let him go," he replied.

"Alright then. I'll call you back when I've gotten an answer from Dark," Satoshi said before hanging up as Dark pried Daisuke's hand off his mouth.

"What the hell!?" Dark said glaring at the blue haired boy. "Give all the artworks I stole back? Are you nuts?"

"Their magic is all sealed up are they not?" Satoshi asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Then you have no further use for them but to give them back," Satoshi replied.

"He has a point Dark," Daisuke spoke up. "Though Mom's going to hate the idea of giving all those artworks back. But still, it's the right thing to do."

"And what the hell is this about community service and helping the police out?" Dark protested. "And a week in jail with promise of not escaping? Man, all that time stuck with Krad really did a number on your brain."

"You said you'd do anything to be let off the hook without extensive jail time," Satoshi pointed out. "Given they also don't know all about your magic and who you really are. They'd never understand how you and Krad have been in our family's DNA for so long and that you're really over four hundred years old."

"Good point," Daisuke chimed in with a nod. "It took me some explaining to the Haradas about it all. But since they understand the possibilities with magic, it was easier to explain. Trying to tell that to the inspector I'm sure would be much harder though."

"Exactly," Satoshi nodded. "Besides, Saehara still thinks you're the grandson of the previous phantom thief from forty years ago. And it would be best to leave it that way."

Dark went to comment about that looking from the blue haired boy to Daisuke and sighed before crossing his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair. "Fine. I accept the terms of the deal." He paused a second before sitting up straight again and dropped his arms to his sides. "But I will not give the Rutile back. That's the only one I keep. Its power is too dangerous in the wrong hands and its magic can't be sealed so easily."

"Fine then," Satoshi nodded in reply remembering the time when he'd been given it to bring Krad's power out by his adopted father. "Let me give the inspector a call back that you'll agree to give yourself up." He dialed the number again putting it on speaker as it rang three times again before Saehara picked up. "Inspector. Dark's agreed to the terms I spoke of earlier."

"He will?" Inspector Saehara asked with slight disbelief in his voice. "Well then bring him in now!"

"I'll bring him in tomorrow morning," Satoshi replied looking to the thief who shifted to rest his chin in his palm with a silent sigh.

"Then I'll call the press tonight and let them know that pesky thief is turning himself in tomorrow!"

"No. Not tonight." He looked to the thief who raised an eyebrow at him. "At least not until tomorrow morning."

"I don't see why not," the inspector said a little confused. "But as you wish."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning with Dark in handcuffs." He clicked the phone off again as the thief sat up straight again.

"Tomorrow morning?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow. "Why not next week?"

"No time to back out of it," Satoshi replied standing up and putting the phone in his pocket again. "You've got the rest of the afternoon to figure something to tell the others."

"Emiko's going to kill me." Dark groaned hanging his head as he stood up.

"We'll be there with you Dark," Daisuke said patting the thief's arm a couple of times. "Though I think I'd wait until after dinner to spill the news."

Dark gave another sigh before they turned to head back to the Niwa residence.

* * *

After dinner was done and everyone sat in the living room watching some television, Dark glanced to the redhead and blue haired boy sitting on the end of the couch together then to Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke sitting along the other end of the couch. Wyth was sitting in Daisuke's lap and Towa perched in her bird form on Satoshi's shoulder.

'_Daisuke...'_ Dark said through their link in half dread.

_'You better do it Dark. Especially that she's at least in a good mood,'_ Daisuke replied capturing the thief's purple eyes in his own gaze. _'You can do it. We're here.'_

Sighing, Dark stood up from his chair and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He looked from Emiko to Kosuke then to Daiki before speaking. "I'm done being a phantom thief."

"What!?" Emiko asked along with the other two giving surprised looks as well. "What do you mean you're done?"

"Just what I mean. I'm done stealing artworks and being a thief," Dark replied.

"Why would you think of doing such a thing?" Emiko asked standing up. Kosuke put a hand to her arm.

"Honestly, I'm tired," Dark replied with a soft sigh. "And the whole point of gaining my own body was to live my own life with it." He gave a slight pause as he looked to Daiki. "To have a normal life how I've always wished for. Or at least as normal as it can get."

"You do have a point," Daiki spoke up with a nod in understanding.

"Dad..." Emiko started to protest.

"It's true that you've waited all this time to live a life on your own," Daiki spoke up with another nod and meaningful look to Dark. "And now that you have it, we shouldn't be stopping you from having it. After all, your life is your own."

"Thank you Daiki," Dark said with a soft smile.

"B-but what about the police trying to capture you?" Emiko asked. "You couldn't have a normal life without them constantly trying to capture you."

"I know. Which is why I'm turning myself in," the thief replied with a sigh looking to Satoshi. "Satoshi's already arranged a deal with the chief inspector."

"What? When?" Emiko asked as all eyes turned to the blue haired boy.

"This afternoon after lunch I called and made an arrangement," Satoshi spoke up. "I told the chief inspector if I could convince Dark to turn himself in, have him return the items he and Krad stole along with the items he's stolen since returning through Daisuke, does community service for half a year under my supervision, and helps the police with catching any other thieves they might come across, he will be pardoned and let go. That and doing a week without any attempt at escaping jail."

"Give all the artworks back?" Emiko started protesting.

"All except the Rutile," Dark pointed out. "I already stated I was not giving that back. It's too powerful to fall into the wrong hands."

"B-but..." Emiko looked to Daiki. "Dad..."

"I suppose if it's part of the deal, it can't be undone," he replied looking at the thief.

"Well their magic is all sealed so they shouldn't be a problem anymore," Daisuke added. Emiko gave him a look of disbelief before looking to the thief again.

"W-what would you do when you're done with the week of being locked up?" Emiko asked searching the thief's face. Everyone looked to him for his answer.

"I don't know," the thief shrugged thinking a moment. "I've always wanted to go to school like a normal person. To go and do well and make his mother proud." He gave a soft smile as he looked to Emiko. Her lip started quivering a moment before she burst into tears at the statement and Dark stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"When are you supposed to turn yourself in?" Kosuke asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Dark replied still rubbing Emiko's back as she continued to cry softly into his shoulder for another moment before she sniffled and leaned back from Dark's shoulder. He wiped her tears away before she could.

"W-what grade would we start you off with though?" Emiko asked looking to the thief confused slightly as did the others. Given his apparent age of looks he still looked somewhere around seventeen to eighteen years old.

The thief pondered a moment as he looked to the blue haired and redhead boys looking at him curiously as well before smirking. Daisuke's eyes went wide hearing Dark's thoughts through their connection and sighed putting a hand over his face before Dark spoke up with a grin. "Well since being reborn from Daisuke, I can just use his age," the thief stated. "Besides, then I can keep an eye on him at school too."

"More like I'll be the one to keep an eye on you," Satoshi pointed out shaking his head.

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes," Dark grinned. "Besides, all the ladies are surely going to go crazy knowing I'd be going there." Daisuke put his hand over his face again and Satoshi just shook his head.

"I suppose we can see what we can do when you return back home," Daiki spoke up.

"Alright then. I guess I better go gather up the artworks and get them ready for tomorrow," Dark sighed then looked to Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke. Want to help me?"

"Sure," the redhead replied as he stood and set Wyth on the couch where he'd been sitting.

"I'll come as well," Satoshi added as he stood as well and set Towa down next to Wyth. Dark gave a smirk before they headed out of the room and downstairs into the basement where all the artworks from the past had been gathered.

Putting all the artworks together that Dark had gathered since his reemergence via Daisuke, he pulled out a black feather and held it out towards them. The feather gave a soft glow, as did the artworks, before all of them seemed to disappear before the feather faded back to normal.

"There. All ready for tomorrow," Dark said with a sigh. "Happy Commander?"

"I suppose so. That was part of the deal after all," Satoshi replied looking at all the other artworks from the previous times Dark had been active with Daiki as his tamer and beforehand.

Going back upstairs, the three of them decided to finish up a few things before getting ready for bed. Dark took the feather with him to his room after turning in for the night and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. He laid back in bed staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind the back of his head for a while, listening as the house slowly fell silent.

Sighing, Dark looked to the clock reading near midnight before getting up and going over to the window to look out at the night sky. He couldn't sleep just yet so he decided to change into his clothes from his pajamas before opening his window and climbed out, calling out his wings and flew up into the night air. Maybe some fresh air would help him clear his thoughts.

Flying up out over the ocean some, Dark looked down to the spot where Krad had last gone into. The water was dark and still below and he gave a sigh as he continued through the air and along shore before veering off and going to the wind turbines on the cliff. He landed on one and sat down looking out over the ocean as he folded his wings back; the wind ruffling his hair and feathers softly.

Putting his hands into his jacket pockets, he blinked as his hand touched the silver cell phone that Krad had given him he'd forgotten about and pulled it out looking at it. He flipped up the front and stared at it for a moment as memories of all what had happened came back to him before he sighed and flipped the top back down and stuck it back in his pocket again.

"He's gone," Dark muttered to himself as he looked back out to the ocean again. The last memory that flashed across his mind was the look the blonde had given him though before sending him into the ocean. The blonde had almost seemed surprised by something Dark had said. But the thief shook his head to clear his mind again before flying back up into the air and headed home again.

Slipping back inside silently through the window, Dark changed back into his pajamas before laying back down in bed on his stomach and closed his eyes, forcing himself to try to get some sleep before tomorrow came.

* * *

Well there you have it. Dark's feelings come out a bit more with some explanation. And as always, still trying to give Satoshi a bit of hassle with a few things. Next chapter will continue the flashback some more. Hope you enjoyed! Any and all reviews are appreciated. (smiles)


	3. Chapter 3

Well back for more! This is the next part of the flashback to last chapter. (smiles) Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Three-

"Come on Dark. Hurry up," Daisuke called up the stairs with Satoshi standing beside him waiting.

"I'm coming," the thief said as he came downstairs with the feather in his hand that contained the artworks. He followed the two outside to where Satoshi had his limo waiting to take them to the police station.

"Ahem," Satoshi cleared his throat as he looked to Dark, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. The thief looked at them then up to the blue eyes looking back at him before to the red eyes also looking to him before looking up towards the sky.

Giving a sigh, Dark took a step forward and took Daisuke's hand, placing the black feather in it, before taking a step back and called out his wings, floating up into the air out of reach of either of them.

"Dark!" Daisuke blinked confused.

"Are you seriously running away?" Satoshi growled in annoyance.

"No. I'll meet you guys there," Dark replied and nodded towards the feather in Daisuke's hand. "You've got my leverage anyways." He then turned and flew off into the air.

Satoshi gave a growl in annoyance as Daisuke gave a sigh looking to the black feather in his hand before putting a hand on Satoshi's arm and nodding for the car. The blue haired boy turned and got in putting the handcuffs back in his back pocket with the redhead and they headed towards the police station.

"Don't worry Satoshi," Daisuke spoke up quietly putting a hand on Satoshi's. "He'll keep his word to be there."

"Are you sure?" Blue eyes met red ones.

"Yeah. He will be," Daisuke replied glancing out the window up at the sky. He could feel anxiety coming from the thief through their connection. "But I can feel he's anxious."

"Anxious?" Blue eyes looked puzzled at the redhead who nodded as he brought his gaze back to the puzzled blue eyes.

"I don't know exactly but that's what I get from him," Daisuke replied. "And I would give anything to assume it's probably about being locked up." He gave a pause as he looked down slightly away from the blue eyes watching him. "The other night, I was woken from sleep feeling the same feelings coming from him strongly. I think he was having a nightmare. All I could get from our connection was that he was afraid of being trapped. He might have been dreaming about the Black Wings."

Satoshi blinked at the news. He'd never thought of Dark being scared before. But he could sort of understand where the thief was coming from with having been trapped within his subconsciousness by Krad when he'd been in the coma. And then all the times when Krad had taken over when they shared a body and he'd been fighting to regain his control. Being trapped without an escape.

Sighing, Satoshi turned to look out the window as they continued to make their way to the police station. When they arrived, there was a huge crowd waiting outside and quite a few reporters; them having heard the news about the thief turning himself in earlier this morning. He looked to Daisuke looking back at him before they got out and made their way to the doors to go inside.

"Where is he?" Inspector Saehara asked as they entered. "I thought you said you'd bring him in in handcuffs?"

"He'll be here," Satoshi replied sliding a glance towards the redhead before looking back to the inspector.

"He had better be. But if he's not here in an hour, the deal's off," Inspector Saehara stated looking to his watch. "After that, I'll track him down and throw him in jail for a long time."

Daisuke looked to Satoshi with a silent gulp sending what was going on through their link to the thief, hoping it was getting through to him. _'Oh Dark. Please come.'_ Silence was the only reply to his thoughts to the thief.

"Great," Satoshi muttered just loud enough for Daisuke to hear as he went over and sat down in a chair. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes and sighed again.

"He'll be here," Daisuke said quietly as he put a hand to Satoshi's shoulder and the blue eyes opened to look up at him before dropping his hand away from his face. The redhead pulled up another chair and gave Satoshi the black feather to hang on to.

As time dragged on though, Daisuke gave a silent gulp to himself. Dark wouldn't lie about coming would he? After all, they had all the artworks in the feather. Dark had said it himself that that was his leverage. But even so, would he still run away? All Dark had to do was keep flying to a place where no one knew his name and face and he could start over with a normal life of his own. Though that would put him away from everything familiar. Besides, Dark had always made good on his promises in the past. So why would he start now in not keeping his word? But as it neared the hour mark, he was really starting to get anxious himself.

"The deal's off," Inspector Saehara said as he came back over to the two looking at his watch then half glared at Satoshi. "I knew he was a coward."

"W-wait sir," Daisuke said standing up. "H-he's still got five minutes." He bit his lip begging Dark to show up through their link. _'Please Dark!'_

Suddenly a commotion started up outside and they turned to look towards the doors. Someone called out they spotted Dark and Daisuke looked to Satoshi before the two headed outside followed by Inspector Saehara and several other police officers. Other officers that had been keeping the crowd back from the steps were looking up to the sky along with the crowd. Sure enough, Dark circled above a couple of times before coming down and landing in front of Satoshi and Daisuke, wings disappearing.

"It's about damn time!" Inspector Saehara said then furrowed his brows together. "Where's the artworks you promised to return?"

"Right here the whole time," Dark replied as he turned to look at Satoshi and held his hand up at him. Satoshi opened his hand where he'd held onto the feather before handing it over to the thief. Holding up the feather, it gave a soft glow before all the artworks appeared beside him along the steps and the police officers.

"H-how did you do that?" Inspector Saehara blinked a little surprised by all the artworks appearing.

"Simple magic," Dark replied as the feather stopped glowing and disappeared.

"Cuff him," the inspector said to a fellow officer who pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ah. Wait a minute," Dark said holding up a finger at the officer who stopped and blinked along with the rest of them. The thief turned to Satoshi. "The Commander gets the honors since I promised him after all." He then held his arms out towards the blue haired boy with a slight smirk on his face.

Shaking his head, Satoshi pulled out the handcuffs from his pocket and clicked them around the thief's wrists. He was about to lead him inside when a reporter trying to get through the officers holding the crowd back called out to him.

"Dark! Wait a minute!" she called and Dark looked over towards her with the others. "What made you want to give up and turn yourself in?"

Dark blinked then glanced towards Daisuke and Satoshi and could see from the corner of his eye the inquiring look of the inspector and other officers as well before looking back to the reporter. "I got tired is all," Dark replied with a shrug.

"Tired? What do you mean? You've only been active for just over a year and a half now," she asked. "Though I don't understand why they said you returned after a forty year absence before that. That had to have been your grandfather correct?"

Dark blinked again and glanced to Daisuke and Satoshi. The inspector was still looking at him curiously as well. "Yeah well time changes things," he replied with another shrug dodging the part about the forty year absence and it being his 'grandfather'. He knew they certainly wouldn't understand how that went about with him being over four hundred years old. That and he'd have to explain everything, which would get Daisuke in trouble and he didn't want him to be caught up in any more than what he'd been accused of the first time around when Krad first returned. "I just want a normal life honestly."

"Alright, that's enough," Inspector Saehara said breaking up the conversation. "Get him inside." The reporter tried to get them to wait but Satoshi turned and took Dark by the arm inside followed by Daisuke and the inspector. The rest of the officers started gathering up the artworks and took them inside.

Upon going inside, one of the other officers took Dark from Satoshi and led him down a hallway to get him situated to be put in lock down. He looked back over his shoulder to the redhead and blue haired boy standing there watching as he was being led away and gave a soft smile to his former tamer. The redhead gave a soft smile back as Satoshi reached up and took his hand before leading him away back to the limo to return back to the Niwa's residence.

Dark gave a sigh watching them walk off knowing that Daisuke and the others should be out of danger now with him turning himself in. He then turned his attention back to what was going on as he went through the process of getting booked into their system before being sent with a couple of officers to be put into a jail cell.

Sighing as they approached the cell, Dark noticed that the officer with the keys in front of him and the other officer holding his arm were both a bit nervous. The one with the keys fidgeted a bit trying to get the right key. He gave a slight mental sigh again as he brought up a bit of magic and popped open the handcuffs and handed them to the officer still beside him, who gave him a surprised look. He brought up a tad more magic as he reached out for the door to the cell, surprising the other officer as the lock clicked and he opened it before going inside himself and looked around.

"What?" he asked the two surprised officers as he turned around to face them still standing there half gaping in shock at him. "Like I've said before, nothing like this can hold me. If I wanted to escape, it's not hard." He gave a pause crossing his arms over his chest a moment before going over and laying on the bed in there with his arms folded under his head. "Hell you could leave the door unlocked and wide open even and I still wouldn't do anything." He gave another pause a moment as he looked to the two shocked officers still. "I gave my word that I won't attempt escape while I sit here for a week. And I stick by my promises."

Looking towards each other blinking, the officer with the keys reached up and slid the door shut before locking it and both headed off back down the hall quietly. Dark gave a sigh as he looked to the window and out at the blue sky beyond that started having grey clouds rolling in from the distance.

'It's going to rain,' he thought to himself before he closed his eyes, trying to forget about him being locked up and trying to keep himself from panicking.

* * *

"No! Stop! Please don't make me go back in there!" Dark called out putting his arm up out towards a bunch of black robed figures with hoods up over their heads concealing their faces. "Not to the darkness! Anything but that!" The hooded figures turned, however, and vanished as darkness consumed him. "Daisuke!"

Sitting up with a gasp and breathing quickly, Dark looked around to find himself still sitting in the jail cell and put his hand to his chest, his heart pounding in it. A shiver went through him as he turned and sat up leaning back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, looking towards the window where he could see the dark clouds covering the sky and hear the rain pelting against it steadily with the sound of thunder rumbling softly in the early evening.

_'Dark? Are you alright?'_

Dark stiffened for a second before relaxing a little at the redhead's voice through their connection. _'Yeah Daisuke. I'm fine.'_ He still felt shaken though by his nightmare.

_'Are you sure?'_

Dark realized that his strong emotions must've made it through to Daisuke without him wanting it to. He'd noticed that a couple of times, even while in his insanity break with Krad, that he could feel Daisuke's strong emotions coming through their connection that he'd blocked off from the redhead. Obviously if it was strong enough, it still got through.

_'Honestly, I don't know anymore,'_ he replied with a soft sigh as he put his forehead on his knees still shivering slightly from the nightmare.

_'Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here Dark.'_

_ 'I...'_ Dark gave a mental sigh wondering what to say exactly.

_'It was the nightmare wasn't it?'_ Dark gave a mental blink towards the redhead. _'I sort of saw it just now.'_

_'I...honestly Daisuke, I'm afraid.'_ He gave a pause. _'I'm afraid of being locked up. Of being put back into that darkness again. I don't want to go back there ever again.'_

_ 'The Black Wings?'_ Dark gave a mental nod to the redhead. He felt the mental hug that Daisuke gave him. _'Don't worry Dark. We'd never send you back there ever again.'_

_ 'Thank you Daisuke.'_ He returned the mental hug, glad to have Daisuke to talk to still.

_'You're welcome Dark.'_

_'Hey Daisuke?'_ Dark was suddenly curious though to what the redhead thought about what had all gone down in the past several weeks. Especially from yesterday with him stating he had loved Krad.

_'Yeah?'_

_ 'I never got to ask you but what do you honestly think of me? Of having fallen in love with Krad?'_

_ 'Honestly?'_ The redhead gave a slight pause. _'I think that it was sad that Krad couldn't have loved you back like you seemed to love him. That he let his hatred consume him so much.'_

Dark blinked in surprise at the redhead's words. He hadn't thought that Daisuke would've thought that since Krad had been their enemy for so long. _'You know he wasn't always that way to be honest.'_ He felt the confusion of the redhead as he looked up towards the window again and out at the grey sky thinking back on his memories. _'He was nice once. Right after we were brought to life within your families' DNA. And we both did like each other then. But because of your families' rivalries, we couldn't be together. The loyalties that we were now bound to each family started the rift between us. And then the Hikaris being afraid of the power that Krad possessed and tried their hardest to not have any boys so as to not release him I think really hit the spot and changed him. Meanwhile, your family wanted to use my power to help steal the artworks so everyone tried to always have a boy. I'm sure that hatred he carried was due to the jealousy that he was constantly trapped within the darkness of the Black Wings while I was able to enjoy what freedom I had between the times that I was reborn to each Niwa male.'_

_ 'Oh Dark...'_ The redhead gave the thief a mental hug again. _'But what do you mean trapped in the Black Wings between each time?'_

_ 'Whenever a Niwa found their Sacred Maiden, I was sent back to the Black Wings for the time being until the next time I was reborn.'_ Dark replied. _'It's where Krad and I dwelt all the time between rebirths. Which is why I hate the darkness and being trapped. Because I never knew if one day, I would be stuck in there forever with no way out.'_

_ 'But you were able to escape this time around twice through me.'_

_ 'It was only because of the sealing spell we did back in December with the Black Wings,'_ Dark stated with a sigh. _'It freed us of the bonds from your DNA. If you had a son in the future, when he turned fourteen, he wouldn't have turned into me. The same would've gone for Satoshi. It was the only way to stop Krad back then. But in that effect, the only way back would have been through our most recent tamer. If something had happened to you, there would be no way back.'_ He gave a mental sigh. _'I knew that meant Krad and I would no doubt be stuck forever inside the darkness but if it meant keeping him from harming anyone else ever again, I knew it was my sacrifice. I just didn't count on him planning a return like he did.'_

_ 'Oh Dark.'_ Daisuke felt the ache of the possibility of Dark being stuck forever within the Black Wings. He decided to cheer up Dark then with some good news. _'Well, I'm glad that you were able to get free Dark. By the way, Mom's going to have everything hopefully set by time you get out to make you legally part of the family.'_

_ 'Huh?'_ Dark blinked at this.

_'Yeah. Since Satoshi said that he'd keep an eye on you to the inspector but can't exactly keep an eye on you all hours of the day unless you lived with him, he pulled some strings to get you to be formally adopted into our family. He said to Inspector Saehara that because he trusts us, he thought it would only be right that Mom did the adopting. Besides, since of the mishap from them taking me in beforehand, he said the inspector owed him a favor.'_ Daisuke gave a chuckle. _'That and since you're 'underage' to everyone else and Satoshi isn't a legal adult himself, Mom's the only one that could do it. Mom was so ecstatic when Satoshi suggested it. She immediately said yes of course.'_

_ 'Thank you Daisuke. You don't know how much I appreciate this.'_

_ 'Well we certainly couldn't just leave you with nowhere to go. Not with everything we've been through. And Mom's always thought of you as another son. Kind of like two in one.'_ The redhead gave a laugh through their link that made Dark smile. _'And I've always wanted a brother.'_

_ 'I'll have to tell the Commander thanks when I get out of here too.'_

_ 'I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it.'_ Daisuke gave a slight pause. _'I guess I better let you go. Mom's calling me for dinner.'_

_ 'Alright Daisuke.'_

_ 'Oh and Dark?'_

_ 'Yeah?'_

_ 'Try thinking of flying through a bright and clear sky under the sun or even under a clear, starry night with the moon out to help ease your fear of being locked up. I think it should help.'_

_ 'I'll try. Thank you Daisuke.'_

Sighing as he felt Daisuke's connection fade, Dark looked to the window again as the rain continued to pelt the glass. The feeling of something wet running down his cheeks got him to bring his hand up to wipe it away and he realized he was crying. But it wasn't really out of sadness. It was happiness with the information that Daisuke had told him about Emiko adopting him into their family for others to know. He didn't have to hide anymore. He had a family to go to for once because even though in the past, all the women who had had their sons that would inevitably cause him to be reborn had technically been a mother to him, Emiko had been the first one who actually had treated him that way.

"I'll make Emiko and Kosuke proud to have me called their son," he whispered as a promise as he smiled to himself, wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Well Dark's feelings are revealed about him fearing being locked up (I would too if I were him). Now I'm aware that in the manga, he 'co-exists' with his tamer when they realize their love (as I've finally able to catch up in the manga some), but I started writing all this before reading further into the manga more and thought about the part of being sent back into the Black Wings instead. And a little bit about how Krad used to be before being twisted by his hatred...I thought it would be an interesting twist and explain a bit why he became like that. There will be one last flashback chapter next time finishing off the flashback set. (smiles) Anyways, hope you enjoyed and all reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the last part of the flashback chapters! And thanks again for everyone's reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Four-

"Welcome home Dark!"

Dark blinked as he walked into the living room where the Niwa family was all at plus Riku and Risa. He'd wondered what was going on when only Satoshi had showed up when he was officially let out of his jail cell and had followed the Commander to his waiting limo. He'd tried to see from his and Daisuke's link but the redhead had only giggled and told him nothing.

"I'm really glad that you're free now Mr. Dark," Risa spoke up with a soft smile. Dark had to admit that since the events from the Black Wings, she'd grown up and matured a bit more instead of being so obnoxious.

"Thanks," Dark replied with a smile. "And Dark is fine."

"Alright Dark," she replied with a smile then dug into her purse she had before pulling out a wrapped package and held it out to him.

Blinking and looking at it a second before taking it, Dark wondered what was inside. He unwrapped it to find a necklace with an inch long metallic black feather charm in the middle with dark purple and black crystal beads alternating the rest of it.

"I made it myself," she said a little shyly.

"Thank you Risa," he said with a soft smile before putting it on.

"Here," Riku spoke up holding out a gift herself. He took it and opened it to find a photo album inside.

"Thank you Riku."

"This one's from all of us," Emiko spoke up holding out another gift. He opened it to find a digital camera inside and smiled.

Looking to Satoshi, the blue haired boy gave a bit of an awkward shifting on his feet. "Honestly, I didn't know what to get you," he said quietly.

Dark smiled then held out his hand to the blue haired boy who blinked at it. "You just being here and helping me out with all this is more than enough as a gift," the thief said with a smile. "My friend."

Blue eyes looked to purple ones seeing the sincerity in them at the thief acknowledging verbally the friendship they'd formed since Krad had returned and both having helped each other out when they needed it to defeat him. He reached out and took the thief's hand and gave it a shake and a nod.

"Come on and let's eat some cake!" Emiko spoke up as they all headed towards the kitchen to grab some and celebrate.

* * *

As Dark sat on his bed later that night after a bath flipping through the pictures he'd gotten with the camera earlier that day, a knock came to his door.

"Dark?" It was Daisuke.

"Come in," he replied as he sat up from laying on his stomach as the redhead came in with his sketchbook in hand.

"Um I uh...wanted to give you something," the redhead said as he came over and sat down on the bed beside the thief. He had a bit of a sheepish look on his face. "It took me a while to get it right but I thought maybe a happier memory would've been better."

Opening the sketchbook, Daisuke pulled out a page and held it out to the thief. Dark took it and looked at it. There sketched very well was a picture of Krad but with a smile on his face instead of an angry look.

"I thought about what you said about him being nice in the beginning so I thought I'd try to draw him like back then," Daisuke said quietly.

"Thank you Daisuke," Dark said with a soft smile before pulling him into a hug. "I'll treasure it always." He let the redhead go and reached over to grab the photo album from Riku and set it inside the first page so it wouldn't get messed up and put the camera on top of the album after shutting it off.

"Dai? Dark?" Emiko called softly before peeking her head in the door to them. "Ah there you two are." She came in over to them with a smile. "You two better head to bed and get your rest. It was a pretty long day today."

"Yes Mom," both of them said together and glanced to each other with a smile. Emiko gave a smile too before giving them both hugs and a kiss goodnight on the cheek.

"Hey Daisuke?" Dark asked when the redhead got up to head back to his room. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?"  
_  
'I really don't want to be alone tonight.'_ Dark said through their mental link.

Daisuke glanced to Emiko who smiled, not knowing about Dark's uncomfortableness with being alone right at the moment then nodded. "Sure."

Scooting over as he got under the covers, Dark made enough room on the bed so the redhead could get under the covers too after he set his sketchbook on the nightstand next to the photo album. Emiko smiled softly as she went to the door. "Goodnight you two," she said softly before flipping the light off and shut the door down to a crack.

"Thank you Daisuke for staying with me tonight," Dark whispered quietly in the darkness looking towards his former tamer. "After being alone all week and all..."

"It's alright Dark," Daisuke replied with a soft smile to the thief. "Goodnight Dark."

"Goodnight Daisuke."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter. (sweatdrop) But next chapter jumps back into the present again. Then the real fun begins. (grins)  
And again, thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I appreciate them so much.  
(Oh and the picture that kind of inspired me to have Daisuke draw a picture of a smiling Krad is this one I found: raidenokreuz76 .deviantart art/krad-76176512 (you have to get rid of the spaces since probably it doesn't want to work right with the link-grr). It also inspired me a bit more with making Krad nice instead of being so angry all the time. I was going to try to draw a picture of Krad myself smiling for Daisuke's picture but I give Krad no justice as I'm still working on trying my best to draw better. That picture did it much more justice. Lol. And Krad's hair is hard to draw on some angles for me still.)


	5. Chapter 5

Well finally back to the present. Hope everyone enjoyed the flashback parts (sorry some were so short!).

-Chapter Five-

"...rk. Dark..."

Blinking, the thief snapped out of his memories to look up at the redhead standing beside his desk. Satoshi stood to the other side while the rest of the classroom was empty.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" the blue haired boy said with a shake of his head. "Class is over."

"Oh sorry about that," Dark said with a stretch and got up, grabbing his bag. Daisuke gave him a questioning look. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming." He gave a grin.

Shaking his head chuckling, Daisuke turned and headed to the door with the other two and out into the hallway. "Some days I swear you're still up to no good Dark," he chuckled as he looked to the thief.

"Hey as I said, once a thief, always a thief," he grinned. "But you know, it's been boring lately. I need some action."

"I don't like the sound of that," Satoshi spoke up looking to Dark.

"What? I promise I won't do anything to get me in trouble." He smirked as they got outside and threw his hands into the air as he turned around and walked backwards towards the gate. "I just wish something interesting would happen."

Looking to each other, blue and red eyes blinked before shaking their heads at the thief as they continued on out the gate. Dark parted ways with them choosing to walk home instead of the limo that Satoshi usually had every day. Daisuke decided to go with Satoshi this time.

Walking through town towards home at the Niwa residence, Dark ducked into an alleyway and called out his wings and floated up into the air. He flew through the air towards the ocean, loving the feel of the sea breeze against his face.

Making his way towards the windmill turbines, he landed on one and sat there for a little bit, looking out at the calm, blue ocean. "I do wish something would happen," he whispered to himself with a sigh. "It would be nice to have a little excitement again." Though he had enjoyed the peace and quiet of a normal enough life the past couple of years.

Giving another sigh, he got up then and floated back up into the air and headed for home. He had some homework to get done and knew Emiko would get after him if he didn't get it done.

* * *

Later that evening, along the beach, a couple walked through the sand with the sound of waves gently spilling onto the shore. They looked out towards the horizon where the sun was sinking low turning the sky into shades of red and orange fading back into shades of purple and blue to the east. Suddenly the woman stopped and looked along the beach further down, spotting something at the water's edge.

"What is that?" she asked her husband who stopped and looked as she pointed.

"I don't know," he replied as they walked towards it cautiously.

"Oh my goodness! It's a person," the woman gasped as they stopped a few feet from it.

Going forward towards the body cautiously, the man knelt down as the water came up around his legs and looked down at it in the water. The water swished long, golden hair around a pale face that was partially covered by it. He checked for a pulse and breathing, finding both steady.

"Looks like they're alive and breathing okay," the man said looking up at his wife who came forward before he looked back down at the unconscious person with streaks of sand across their face. He pulled the hair back more to reveal of their face and rubbed the sand away some.

"Oh my goodness. It's a boy?" she asked blinking as she knelt down beside her husband. "How…what are we going to do? We can't just leave him here like this."

The man gave a look to the unconscious boy before looking to his wife. "I suppose we can take him back home until he wakes up. Hopefully then we can ask him what happened and why he was out here like this." His wife nodded and helped to sit the boy up and get him up on his back so he was leaning against him.

Walking back through the sand along the beach with the soaked boy leaning against him, the two walked back to their house along the beach. Once inside, the woman grabbed a spare blanket and laid it across the couch so the boy's now damp clothes wouldn't get the couch too wet and sandy and the guy laid him down on it before going to get a towel. The woman pulled the boy's golden hair out of his face and rubbed some more of the sand off as her husband returned, handing her the towel to get more of the sand off his face gently.

"I'll go get a change of clothes so he can get out of those wet ones so he doesn't catch a chill." The woman nodded and he got up and quickly left the room.

Squeezing the boy's hair gently with the towel to try to dry it, the woman then pulled off the boy's boots and socks setting them on the floor. Then finding the buttons holding the strange looking yellow and white jacket together, she unbuttoned them as the guy came back with a pair of his pajamas and pulled off his jacket to reveal his pale skin beneath.

Once getting the unconscious boy into the pajamas and his strange clothes hung up outside to dry, the woman had her husband shift him enough to pull the blanket out from under him and went to hang it up as well to finish drying from being damp. She grabbed another blanket and put it over him then pulled his hair gently over the arm of the couch where his head rested on a pillow and managed to get the hair tie out of his tangled hair. She found that the boy wore a small pair of golden cross earrings lined with silver on the outside tangled in his hair and gently untangled them before grabbing a brush and gently brushed through his hair.

'His hair feels soft like silk,' she thought as she brushed through it and braided it back so that way it was kept neatly in place.

"Has his condition changed?" her husband asked as she stood and put the braided part of his hair down along his arm as he came in from the other room.

"Not yet," she replied softly with a shake of her head as she looked to his peaceful looking face. "What will we do about him though?"

"I don't know," he replied looking to the boy as well. "But hopefully he'll wake up tomorrow and we'll be able to ask his name at least. That and where he came from." He gave a pause studying him. "He looks young enough to still be in high school."

Giving a soft sigh, the woman tucked the blanket up around him a little more before going to do some laundry while her husband finished up a couple of things he had been working on with his job. She went back to check on him a couple more times before both she and her husband decided to call it a night and head to bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring some answers.

* * *

Well Dark seems bored of the peace he's had. (chuckles) And Krad's finally shown up again. Question is, what's going to happen next when Krad wakes up? (grins)  
And I know it was short! Sorry! (bows repeatedly) But I guarantee that next chapter will be extra long to make up for the two short chapters! (smile)  
And again, thanks for all reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back! Sorry that took so long to update! (bows repeatedly) I got kind of sidetracked a bit between my muses being a pain again and then some issues I had to take care of that weren't really great. (sad face) But everything's better now and now I can finally harass my muses to get their butts moving! (laughs). Anyways, as promised, this is a longer chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Six-

Waking early, the woman went downstairs to the kitchen after checking on the boy still sleeping soundly on the couch to the kitchen and start breakfast. A little bit later her husband came down to join her.

"Could you go check on him again?" she asked with a worried look to her husband. He nodded and went to the living room to do so.

As he put a hand against his forehead, finding his skin had warmed up from last night feeling a bit cooler then, the boy's hand gave a slight twitch. He pulled his hand back as the boy started to stir slightly and his eyes fluttered a little. Then slowly they opened to reveal eyes as golden as his hair that looked up unfocused for a moment before he blinked a couple of times slowly then turned towards the man. The boy gave a slightly startled expression as he sat up slowly.

'Ngh. Where am I?'

Slowly opening his eyes, Krad looked up to see a ceiling as it came into focus with a couple of blinks. He felt like someone was watching him and turned his head to his right to see a man standing there looking at him.

"Where...where am I?" he asked as quietly as he sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. It felt all fuzzy and a very slight headache that was starting to go away before looking to the man again and blinked. "Who are you?"

"You're at my house in Azumano," the man replied softly. "I'm Keiichi Kurosaki." The man gave a slight pause. "What is your name may I ask?"

Blinking at the man then looking down, he tried to think of what his name was. Everything was just a blank blur as he tried hard to think of what his name was. Then a single word came across his mind as he looked back up at the man.

"The only name that comes to my mind is Krad," he replied quietly. "Do you know who I am?" Was Krad really his name?

"No I'm sorry but I don't," Keiichi replied and Krad could only blink at him. "My wife, Megumi, and I found you yesterday while we were walking along the beach. We couldn't just leave you there so we brought you back here. We were hoping you'd be able to tell us who you were."

So it seems that he also didn't know who he was either.

"Oh you're awake now." A woman's voice came to his ears and he looked up to see whom he guessed was the man's wife walking over to them as he blinked. She gave a soft smile as she knelt down beside him. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Um, okay I suppose," Krad replied quietly. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to feel honestly. All he knew was he was confused by everything.

"Can I speak with you a moment?" Keiichi spoke up to his wife and motioned for the other room. She gave a nod as she smiled at Krad.

"We'll be right back dear." She stood and followed her husband into the other room.

Krad looked as they stopped just inside the other room talking quietly to each other before looking around the room he was in. Nothing was familiar to him about this place. But then again, he still had no clue about himself either. Who was he?

Pulling his hair forward and fidgeting with it a little in the braid it was in, he looked towards the coffee table seeing a square thing on it that confused him a little. He reached out and picked it up and looked at it for a moment as the words remote control finally came across his mind. Then, setting it back down, he returned to fidgeting with his hair again as he looked around the room as names of things started to come to him of what was in the room. He still had no idea where he was and no idea who these people were and nothing of his memories but for that one, single name.

Looking up as the couple came back over, the woman spoke up again. "Why don't we get you something to eat shall we?"

"Sure," Krad replied feeling his stomach growl slightly. He pulled the blanket off and brought his bare feet to the cool, wooden floor before slowly starting to stand. His legs felt a little unsteady with trying to support himself. Megumi reached out her hand to him as he took it and she helped him to stand up and steady him before walking with him into the kitchen and helped him sit down at the table and brought over breakfast. Nodding in thanks, Krad ate with them quietly.

"Th-thank you for breakfast," Krad spoke up when he was finished and Mrs. Kurosaki took his plate and set it in the sink. "It was really good."

"You're welcome dear," she replied with a smile as she came back over to help him stand up as he was still a bit unsteady on his feet. "Why don't we get you upstairs to get a shower and freshen up?"

"Sure," Krad nodded and let her help him up the stairs to the bathroom. She showed him how to work the shower then grabbed a towel for him.

"Give me a moment and I'll have Keiichi get another change of clothes for you," she spoke before disappearing out of the room again. She returned a couple of moments later with a change of clothes that Keiichi gave her for him to use. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call for us alright?"

"Okay," Krad nodded as she smiled and left, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Krad blinked and put a hand up to the cool glass of his reflection. He stared at it for a few moments trying hard to figure out his memories still, but everything kept turning up blank. He gave a sigh as he dropped his hand again then reached up to his earrings still dangling from his ears before taking them out and set them on the sink and unbraided his hair and got undressed.

Turning on the water as Mrs. Kurosaki showed him, he adjusted the temperature and stepped in letting the warm water run down over him. He closed his eyes trying to still look into his memories.

'Why can't I recall anything?' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling before down at his hands.

Sighing, Krad shook it off and grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair so he could finish up his shower and not take too long. He dried off once out and put the borrowed clothes on before fluffing his hair and hung up the towel on the hook in the bathroom before grabbing the pajamas he'd borrowed and took them back downstairs with him.

"I'll take those," Mrs. Kurosaki said taking the pajamas and took them to the laundry room before turning back to him. "Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll grab a comb for your hair?"

Nodding, Krad went back to sit on the couch and she grabbed a comb and brought a chair from the kitchen and set it down in front of it. She had Krad sit in it while she sat down on the couch instead and gently combed through his hair.

"Your hair is so nice," she spoke softly as she finished combing through it. "You must've taken good care of it for it to be so long."

"Th-thank you," Krad replied quietly as he stood and she smiled taking care of the chair and the comb. He went to get his earrings again from the bathroom and put them on again, leaving his hair loose to dry.

Going back downstairs to the couch to sit, both Megumi and Keiichi came in and sat down in a chair each across from Krad. "So you don't know anything but your name?" Megumi asked Krad softly.

"No. Nothing at all," he replied quietly and looked down at his hands in his lap that had a bit of hair he'd pulled forward and was twisting it in his fingers. He really wished he had more answers himself.

"We'll have to call the doctor and have him look at you," Mr. Kurosaki spoke up as he looked to his wife then back to Krad. "Make sure you're alright."

"Uh...okay..." Krad spoke quietly still. "Though I don't feel sick or anything." He gave a pause looking up at them. "But I thank you for finding me and for the food. And for letting me borrow your clothes."

"It's not a problem dear," Mrs. Kurosaki replied with a smile. "We couldn't just leave you without anywhere to go." She stood with another smile. "Let me go make that call to the doctor though and have him come check you out."

Krad watched as she turned and left the room before hearing her soft voice on the phone in the next room a moment later. He looked back to Keiichi who gave a slight pondering look before speaking.

"We're going to have to call the police and ask to see if they have any missing person's report out for you," he spoke softly. "Maybe they'll be able to help identify where your family might be."

"And if I don't have any family?" Krad asked curious.

"I suppose we'll have to see from there," the other replied as Megumi returned with a smile.

"The doctor said he'll be here shortly." Krad gave a kind of uneasy look and she went over and patted one of his hands as she sat down next to him. "It's okay. He's very kind and sweet."

"When he's finished we'll have to see about a missing person's report," Keiichi added and she nodded.

"You can just sit and relax here if you want and watch some television until the doctor arrives," Mrs. Kurosaki suggested as she picked up the remote and handed it to him. Krad nodded taking it as she stood and smiled softly before heading to another room. Mr. Kurosaki excused himself and headed down the hallway to his office to finish up some more work.

Turning to the television, Krad looked to the remote then clicked the power on and flipped through some channels to find something on while waiting.

* * *

Mrs. Kurosaki looked up from the kitchen as she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice Dr. Ichirou," she spoke stepping to the side and letting in the older man.

"It's not a problem," he replied taking off his shoes and followed her down to the living room where he saw Krad sitting there on the couch with his back facing him watching a little television.

'A young lady?' he thought blinking at seeing the long hair from behind before they turned looking back over their shoulder at him and blinked and he realized it was a young boy.

"Krad, this is Dr. Ichirou," Mrs. Kurosaki spoke up as Krad stood up.

"H-hello," Krad spoke quietly.

"Hello," the doctor replied seeing his nervousness.

"Don't worry. He'll take good care of you," Mrs. Kurosaki replied with a soft smile as she patted Krad's arm softly then looked to the doctor.

Bringing out the items he needed from his bag, the doctor checked all of Krad's vitals and asked him several questions to try to figure out what was going on. As he was getting ready to leave at the door, he turned to Mrs. Kurosaki.

"I'm not sure if he'll regain his memories for certain though the amnesia is a little puzzling," he spoke softly looking in the direction where Krad was at in the living room still. "But if he does regain them, it might take a while. See if he can keep a journal of anything he might remember. Something might be a trigger to regain them."

"Alright. I shall let him know," she replied with a nod. "Thank you doctor."

Going back to the living room after seeing the doctor off, she smiled softly at seeing Krad sitting quietly watching the television. He seemed like such a nice boy. She felt a bit sorry for him though with his amnesia. She really wished she and her husband could help him out.

"Is the doctor done?" her husband asked as he came walking up to see what she was looking at. Krad turned his head to look back at them before standing and walking towards them.

"Yes. It seems that with time, he might have his memories come back," Mrs. Kurosaki spoke up with a soft smile to Krad. "Hopefully anyways."

Krad gave a bit of a fidget with his hands as Mr. Kurosaki spoke up. "Well, I suppose for now we'll just take it one day at a time then." He looked to the blonde then to his wife. "Shall we go up to the police station now to see about that missing person's report?" His wife nodded as she gave a pat to Krad's arm again to assure him.

Heading out to the car after Mrs. Kurosaki helped braid Krad's hair again so it was more manageable for him and getting him a pair of shoes from Mr. Kurosaki that happened to fit, they headed towards the police station. Krad watched out the window of the back seat at the town going by, taking in all the scenery and artwork everywhere.

"Does anything you see help you recall anything dear?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked as she turned to look back at Krad looking interested at everything.

"No but it's so pretty," he replied as they passed by the large clock in the central square. "There's so much artwork."

"Well we have been blessed by many artists here throughout the years," she replied with a soft smile. "We have plenty of museums all around town."

"Really?" Krad looked to her as she smiled again with a nod before looking back out the window. Mrs. Kurosaki smiled again as her husband smiled, glad that at least he seemed interested in something.

Finally getting to the police station, Krad got out and followed them inside. They went over to the main desk where a secretary was sitting. She looked up from her computer as they stopped in front of the desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"We're here to report a missing person's case," Mr. Kurosaki spoke up and looked to Krad. "Or rather that we found someone."

"Oh. Um...let me get someone to help you with that," she spoke up as she came around the desk. "If you would follow me please."

Nodding, they followed her down a hallway and she led them to an office off to the side and instructed them to sit while she got someone. Krad sat in between the two, still fidgeting nervously with his hair again. Mrs. Kurosaki smiled soft and patted his hand again before a man came in.

"Hello. I'm Detective Matsuda. You're here about a missing person?" he asked as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. "May I ask who's missing?"

"Yes, well, actually we found him," Mr. Kurosaki replied and looked to Krad. The detective looked to him as well before Mr. Kurosaki looked back to the detective. "We were looking to see if there was a missing report out for him. See when we found him, he couldn't remember anything but his first name. So if there was anything matching his description or name, it would help find his family."

"What's your name son?" the detective asked as he clicked on the computer and clicked a few times and typed in a few things before looking back to the blonde.

"K-Krad," he replied quietly still fidgeting with his hair.

"Krad," the detective repeated with a nod then typed into the computer. He turned back to the three of them. "We'll let that run for a few minutes to see if anything comes up. But tell me how you found him?"

"My husband and I were walking along the beach by our house yesterday evening when we happened upon him along the beach half in the water," Mrs. Kurosaki spoke up as she looked to Krad who looked back to her. "We felt we couldn't just leave him there so we brought him back to our house in hopes he'd wake up and we could ask him what had happened. But when he woke this morning he said he didn't recall anything but the name of Krad. So we were hoping that you might be able to help us find his family."

"Well we'll see what we can do," the detective replied as a beep sounded on the computer and he turned towards it for a moment as his brows furrowed. "Seems nothing came up with the name of Krad." He turned and typed on the computer a moment. "Let me grab a finger printing kit we use for helping with missing persons and get you into the system to get better results hopefully."

Excusing himself a few moments, he returned and instructed Krad to put his finger prints on the card and got a picture of him with a digital camera before excusing himself again for another couple of moments.

"Alright. It'll take a little while to get that into the system," the detective replied as he came back and sat down again. "If you would like, we could contact you if and when we find something."

"Sure. That would be just fine," Mr. Kurosaki replied pulling out his business card and wrote down their home phone on the back of it before handing it to him. The detective exchanged his business card with him as well before they all stood and he showed them out to the lobby.

Going back out to the car, Mrs. Kurosaki suggested they go get some lunch and headed to a nearby restaurant. When they were finished and back in the car again, she turned looking back at Krad looking out the window again at the city. "Honey, will you stop by my work really quick? I'd like to grab a couple of things." He nodded and headed towards her work.

Blinking as he looked at the large art museum they pulled in front of, Krad looked over to Mrs. Kurosaki. She gave a smile at him. "It shouldn't take me too long to get what I needed," she said as she started to open her door.

"Um, m-may I come in with you?" Krad asked fidgeting with his hair again.

"Sure dear," she replied as Mr. Kurosaki nodded that he'd stay in the car.

Following Mrs. Kurosaki inside, Krad looked at the artwork everywhere. He felt a pull towards all of it as if it were calling to him. Mrs. Kurosaki could see how intrigued Krad seemed looking at everything as they walked through the hallways. She glanced back over her shoulder at him again to find he'd stopped several feet back staring at one of the artworks.

"You like that one?" she asked as she came over to him and looked at it as he nodded.

"It's so pretty. It feels like it's alive," he replied as he raised his hand towards the painting that was there but stopped before touching it.

"Ah yes. A lot of these feel alive. Especially the Hikari artworks," she replied with a smile. "They are very beautiful works of art." She gave a pause. "If you'd like to look around in this area for a few minutes while I grab what I needed, you can do that." The blonde gave a nod and she turned and went to get what she needed. When she returned, she found him standing in front of another Hikari artwork, looking at it almost mesmerized.

Looking away from the artwork, Krad looked at Mrs. Kurosaki with what she had in her arms and tilted his head a little. "Here. These are for you," she spoke smiling softly and handed him a sketchbook, a box of sketching pencils, and a box of colored sketching pencils. "I know we don't have much at the house besides the television and a few books so I thought that it seems you seem interested in art, you'd like to draw something? We had some extra in back from the art class that's taught here every weekend for those that like a little hobby to do."

"Really? For me?" She nodded as he looked to the gifts. "Th-thank you."

"It's not a problem," she replied softly before nodding for the front of the museum again. "Come on and let's head on home then."

Smiling to himself as they went back out to the car and headed back to the Kurosaki's house, Krad kept looking at the gifts. He felt really happy. Once they returned home, he excused himself and went outside on the back porch with his sketchbook and looked around at the scenery and opened the first blank page before sitting down and starting to sketch what he saw. Mrs. Kurosaki smiled watching him from the window of the kitchen for a few minutes before busying herself with a bit of work around the house.

Sometime later in the evening before dinner, the phone rang. Mrs. Kurosaki let her husband get it as she started making dinner for them. Her husband came in after several moments with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That was Detective Matsuda," he replied. "They ran everything they got on Krad today through the system to see if they could find a match and nothing has turned up. It doesn't appear that anyone has come forward with anything stating he's missing. Usually by now, they'd at least have something. He said they'll continue to run a search but by now, they probably won't find anything."

"Oh dear. You don't think his family doesn't want to claim him do you?"

"I don't know." He paused and looked out the window where Krad was still at outside sketching with a smile on his face. "But let's let him know after dinner shall we?" She gave a nod as she too gave a look out the window at the blonde before continuing making dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Krad sat down on the couch with the Kurosakis sitting in a chair each across from him like earlier that morning. They'd said they had some news from the detective earlier.

"Did they find my family?" he asked looking hopeful at them. He was thankful for them being so kind and generous though.

"I'm afraid that they can't find anything about who you are," Mr. Kurosaki spoke up pulling his lips in to a thin line with a worried look. "It doesn't seem that anyone has sent out any type of report of you missing."

"Oh. I see," the blonde replied as he looked down towards the floor saddened. Did his family not want him after all? "My family...maybe they don't want me after all." He bit his bottom lip slightly before getting up and heading for the back porch before either of the other two could say anything.

"Dear, we can't just let him leave with nowhere to go," Megumi spoke up looking at her husband before going over and picking up the sketchbook Krad had left on the couch where he'd been sitting and looked at it. "He seems like such a sweet boy. And you know we were thinking of a child…."

"I know but he's not a small child dear," he replied. "He'll be an adult in a year or two it appears."

"I know but we still can't leave him with nowhere to go." She gave a worried look in Krad's direction. "Since it seems nothing has come up, we could see if we could adopt him couldn't we? And if something does come up in the future or he regains his memories, he can always choose where he wants to go then."

"Megumi…." He could see the asking look on her face and the motherly look within her eyes. He gave a soft sigh. "I suppose. But only if he wishes to stay with us willingly."

"Thank you dear." She gave her husband a hug and smiled before he headed for the door to go out and talk with Krad.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Krad looked up as Keiichi came walking over towards him. "Megumi and I were talking and we've agreed that we can't just let you leave with nowhere to go," he spoke up. "So if you would like to stay, we can formally adopt you as our son."

"You…you would do that?" Krad asked surprised.

"Only if you would like to stay," Keiichi nodded. "Even if you get your memories back, you're more than welcome to stay."

"I…I don't know what to say," Krad replied looking down a moment then back up at the other. "I'd be honored to stay. And I promise I'll be good."

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to get that all situated starting tomorrow," he replied with a smile. "And since you look like you're at least seventeen, we'll have to enroll you in school."

"Thank you. I promise I'll do my best," Krad replied with a smile. Mr. Kurosaki gave a smile as well before nodding for the back door again and Krad followed him back inside. He let his wife know what Krad's decision was and she smiled softly before getting out the blankets and pillow from last night and helped make up the couch for Krad to sleep on again.

"Sorry it's the only thing we have right now for you to sleep on," she said after he borrowed some more pajamas from Mr. Kurosaki and changed into them.

"It's alright," he replied with a soft smile. "I'm just glad that you'll allow me to stay."

"We certainly couldn't leave you with nowhere to go now could we?" She gave another smile as she picked up his notebook that was on the end table and looked at his drawings. "You have such beautiful drawings. You really know how to capture the scene."

"Th-thanks." He gave a smile and scratched at the back of his head a little in embarrassment. "I just drew what I saw."

"Keep at it and maybe some day you'll be able to hang your art in a museum." She gave a smile at him before setting the notebook back down and he got under the blankets. "Tomorrow, while Keiichi gets things started with adopting you, we can go get you some clothes and look for some bedroom stuff. There's a spare room upstairs that just needs a few things moved to the attic and then that can be your room alright?" Krad nodded with a smile. "Alright. Get some rest dear."

Going over and about ready to click the light off to the living room, Krad gave a fidget as he sat up before speaking up. "Um...d-do you have a light?"

"A light?" she asked a little confused then blinked realizing what Krad was asking as he fidgeted a little. "I think I do. Let me go look."

Nodding, Krad watched her leave the room and he glanced up at the lights in the ceiling a moment before outside at the night sky from one of the windows. She returned a few moments later with a little round light that she clicked on with a simple push of the top. It gave a very soft glow that wasn't very bright but was enough to give a little light to the room.

"There. That should be alright shouldn't it?" she asked as she set it on the end table on top of his sketchbook.

"Th-thank you," he replied still fidgeting with his hair a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just...the dark..."

"It's alright to be afraid of the dark," she replied patting his hand. "I understand. I used to be afraid when I was young too. And I understand that sometimes they stick with you longer than others." Krad gave a sheepish look but she just gave a smile before standing up and going back over to the light switch again and switched it off. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight," Krad replied as she turned and left and he looked back at the little light for a moment before relaxing and closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Can you imagine Krad being nice and polite instead of mean? (chuckles) Not to mention losing all his memories.  
And I know that it takes longer for missing reports and such and running all that (I like watching those crime dramas on television too). But for this I'm just putting what I kind of see with the shows on TV (somewhat). Best I can do (otherwise it could take a long time to get all that situated!).  
Anyways, comments and reviews are awesome! Thanks bunches for the wait on the update! I'm trying to get my muses back on track! I'll try my best to update sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back again! Managed to round up my muses and whip them into giving me ideas again. (snickers) Though they gave me a bit of a shorter chapter this time around (again). (sad face) But hopefully you'll enjoy!

-Chapter Seven-

In the morning, Krad woke and found Mrs. Kurosaki in the kitchen making some breakfast. He asked where Mr. Kurosaki was and she replied he was down in his office making calls about getting the adoption process started. Krad nodded before helping her finish making breakfast.

After breakfast, Krad was given another pair of clothes of Mr. Kurosaki's and went upstairs with Mrs. Kurosaki to the spare room to move the several boxes up to the attic. Then he helped sweep and dust with her.

"There," Mrs. Kurosaki said brushing off her hands with a smile and looked at the tidied up empty room. "After we get a bed, a dresser, desk, and some other things you'll need, I think it'll look pretty nice."

"Th-thank you again for all this," Krad replied with a soft smile as he pulled his braided hair forward and played with it again.

"You're family now," she replied still smiling softly. "Or at least will be soon enough." She gave a small pause as she grabbed the broom and dust pan and headed for the door. "Let's head out and go shopping for what you'll need. Just let me stop down and ask Keiichi how much we'll have to spend."

Nodding, Krad followed her downstairs where she put the broom and dust pan away then followed her down to the office where her husband was at on his computer. He looked up and gave a soft smile.

"Get the room all cleared out already?" he asked.

"Yes we did," she replied with a smile looking to the blonde then back to her husband. "We were just going to go out and get some shopping done with finding him a bedroom set and some clothes. I was just wondering how much we had to work with?"

"Give me a moment," Keiichi replied turning to his computer and pulled up their savings they had put away for emergencies. "We have around five thousand dollars to work with saved up."

"Alright. Thank you dear. We'll keep it under that," she replied. "How's things going with the adoption?"

"They'll be sending paperwork to fill out tomorrow," he replied.

"Alright. We'll be back in a few hours then," she said leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry." He nodded before she stood and nodded for the door and went out with Krad following her.

Going outside to the car, Krad got in the front seat this time and looked out the window as Mrs. Kurosaki headed down the road. "Shall we start with shopping for bedroom items first?" she asked and Krad looked towards her and nodded. "Alright. After that we'll go get some clothes for you."

Once at the furniture store, Krad looked around at everything while following Mrs. Kurosaki, who was also looking at the beds and prices. "Well, since it will be yours, why don't you pick out something you like?"

"Okay," Krad replied as he wandered around looking at the different styles of bed frames and dressers. He turned and found a bed frame that had the headboard have three little sections like a mini built in bookcase. He put his hand out and touched the dark cherry wood and smiled.

"You like that one?" Krad nodded and she looked at the price. "That's not a bad price. Do you like the dresser and nightstand too?" Krad nodded again. "Alright then. Let me get someone."

Nodding again, Krad stayed beside the bed while Mrs. Kurosaki went to find a salesperson. She returned a couple of moments later, letting the salesperson know what they wanted. They went to find a mattress that Krad liked as well and Mrs. Kurosaki also got a matching long mirror for Krad. Then she went to fill out the order and pay for the items and set up delivery for tomorrow.

"Ready to get some clothes?" she asked the blonde once in the car and headed down the street again. The blonde nodded with a smile and Mrs. Kurosaki smiled as she headed towards another store to look for clothes and bedding for his new bed.

Inside, she helped suggest some clothes for Krad and he tried them on. "You like the lighter colors don't you?" she asked as she picked up another light blue shirt and handed it to him to try on.

"Yeah I guess," Krad replied with a slightly sheepish look. "Something about them is calming." He paused and looked at a black shirt and tilted his head a little as he picked it up. "Though I suppose a few darker shirts wouldn't be so bad either."

"True. A few darker shirts aren't bad." Mrs. Kurosaki gave a soft chuckle. "But pick out what you want to wear and feel comfortable in."

Finally finishing up with finding a bunch of clothes, a few pairs of shoes, a plug-in nightlight, an alarm clock, and some bedding and pillows, they carried the bags out to the car and put them in the trunk before heading down the street again. They then stopped to get something for lunch before she headed to another store to find some school and office supplies. Krad picked out a desk and she also bought a bookshelf for him and got a laptop for him as well. Then they stopped at the bookstore to pick up a few books that Krad might be interested in reading, which were centered around art with a few novels. Finally as a last stop, she went to get some art supplies.

"You can get some more items for drawing if you want," she said as they walked along inside with a smile as Krad looked at everything. "If you want to paint too we can get a couple of canvases to start out with and go from there. Whatever you want I can get for you."

"Th-thank you," Krad could only reply with a smile as he looked at the different items before picking out some paints and more colored pencils, a couple of canvases, an easel, some brushes, more paper, and some oil pastels.

Once he was done, Mrs. Kurosaki went to pay for it before they headed back to the car and back home. They brought everything upstairs to his new room and stacked it to the side before getting the bookshelf taken out of the box and put it together. Then putting the desk together as well, Krad put some of his stuff away in the drawers. Mrs. Kurosaki brought in some hangers to help hang up some of his clothes in the closet that went in there while the rest stayed in the bags to be put away tomorrow after they got the rest of the stuff delivered. Krad took the new laptop down to Mr. Kurosaki to have him help him get it all set up before taking it back upstairs to put on his desk.

Venturing back downstairs, Krad found Mrs. Kurosaki in the laundry room as she was pulling out some clothes from the washer to get ready to take out and hang up. He spotted a jacket to the side on the folding table and went over and picked it up. He gave a blink at the strange white and yellow jacket.

"That's the jacket we found you in," Mrs. Kurosaki said as she paused looking at him from pulling clothes out of the washer and putting them in a basket. Krad gave a puzzled look at her then at the jacket.

"This is mine?" he asked confused as he looked at it still and she came over and took it in her hands.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to do with it once you woke up though," she replied as she held the jacket back out to him. "Since it's yours, you choose what you want to do with it."

"I...I'd like to keep it," he replied as he took it back and looked at it.

"Alright then," she smiled softly then grabbed a couple of hangers for him and helped him put the jacket, the shirt that went with it, and the pants on them. She then grabbed the boots she'd been letting dry and handed them to him as well. He thanked her and took them upstairs to his closet to hang up and put his boots in there as well. Then he headed back downstairs and outside with her to help hang up the clothes she'd pulled out of the washer.

Finishing up with the laundry, Krad went to sketch for a little bit again before going back in and helping with making dinner. Mrs. Kurosaki smiled to herself as she watched him cut up some of the vegetables. She had to admit that he definitely seemed like such a generous boy and was glad they were able to take him in.

"Thank you dear," she spoke up when he finished and put the vegetables in the frying pan she was heating up for the stir fry she was making.

"You're welcome," he replied fidgeting with his hands a little. "I just thought that, well, helping out would be good and all. I mean...after all you've done for me and taking me in and everything."

She gave a soft chuckle as she put a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. "That's quite alright. Would you be a dear then and set the table?" He smiled and nodded before turning and grabbing the plates and glasses to help start setting the table.

When dinner was finished, he went to get Mr. Kurosaki and let him know it was time to eat. They all sat down and ate together; Mr. Kurosaki saying it was good and Mrs. Kurosaki stating Krad helped. He smiled at the blonde who smiled in return. Krad helped pick up after they were finished and helped Mrs. Kurosaki do dishes before going out and helping pull down laundry and folding it with her as well. He got a bath later on and Mrs. Kurosaki braided his hair again for him before tucking him in on the couch, clicking the little nightlight on for him, and said goodnight.

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Kurosaki called in to work to let them know she was going to take the day off and waited with Krad to have the delivery of his bedroom stuff. She and the blonde told Mr. Kurosaki to have a good day as he headed to work to get a few things done as well as get the papers that were coming for Krad's adoption. He had to make a few other important calls as well and said he'd be home later. Krad went to draw a little more while waiting for the delivery truck to come then helped them carry some of the items up with Mrs. Kurosaki and the delivery people to his room. Mrs. Kurosaki thanked them and they left before going up and helping Krad finish getting his bedroom set up.

"There. That looks a lot more like a room doesn't it?" she asked as they finished and looked to the blonde beside her.

"Yeah it does," he smiled back at her before she went over and grabbed the new sheets and pillowcases. He helped her put them on and get his new blankets put on and his pillows as well. Then he grabbed the rest of his clothes and she helped him put them away in his new dresser before leaving him to finish up the rest of his little bits here and there. Krad smiled as he finished putting his easel in the spot he wanted it and put one of the blank canvases on it, ready for painting when he got to it.

Going downstairs again, Krad helped to make some lunch. "Now all we'll have to do is get you enrolled into school once we get the adoption papers settled," Mrs. Kurosaki stated as they finished up lunch. "They've got a very nice high school here you should enjoy going to."

"Will they have art classes?" Krad asked curiously.

"Of course. You'll be able to pick out some of your classes." She gave him a soft smile. "And hopefully you'll be able to meet some friends there too."

"Th-that would be nice," Krad replied softly with a little fidget.

Giving a soft chuckle, she had him help her finish up some things around the house with her for the rest of the afternoon. Then he went to draw some more as Mr. Kurosaki came home and showed him Krad's new room before he went and filled out the stack of paperwork for the adoption.

When they finally got around for bed, Mrs. Kurosaki came to tuck Krad into his new bed after turning on his little nightlight that was plugged into the wall.

"Goodnight Krad," she said with a soft kiss to his forehead.

"G-goodnight," he replied with a slight blush that she gave a soft chuckle to as she tucked him in and turned back to the door and shut the light off before closing the door down to a crack. Krad looked to the little nightlight then glanced around his room and smiled softly to himself before rolling over and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Again, sorry it's short. My muses were being pains (and it was pretty late when I was writing this up too—oops—so my brain's a little tired lol). But next chapter I shall try my best to make it much longer than this!  
And yeah, I know it takes time to go through the adoption process (had my dad's coworker adopt a child from overseas and it took a few months), but that would take forever in the story. So, I figured that much like with Dark getting adopted into the Niwa family, some strings to be pulled and get the process done faster might work. (grins) Same with the school enrollment I guess. Pulled strings and get the job done quickly. Lol.  
Anyways, comments and reviews are welcome! Thanks again for waiting for updates! Bunches of love and cookies all around! (passes out cookies)  
And yes I know they'd be using Yen but trying to convert all that is a bit tedious so I just left it dollars. (sweatdrop)  
(Oh and my birthday is this Sunday. (grins) So I'll try as a treat to get another chapter done by then! But we'll see how my muses want to behave. (gives them a 'get to work' glare))


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm back with more! Between work, my muses being pains (again), and just being busy in general, I didn't get this up when I wanted to. (sad face) But I got time to finally get it up now. (grins) And it's almost Halloween! Yay! Anyways, enjoy!

-Chapter Eight-

Dark looked at the teacher having another boring day again at school. They'd just gotten off a two week vacation as well. 'Why does Monday have to be so boring?' he thought to himself as the teacher started class off right away after morning announcements. He looked over towards Daisuke yawning slightly then to Satoshi looking half awake himself. The rest of the class looked pretty much tired too and he had to keep from yawning himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the teacher excused himself to answer it. The other students looked up suddenly more awake than before trying to see what was going on. The teacher gave a nod and stepped to the side.

"Class it seems we have a new student," he said and the students perked up even more at this. "Please welcome Krad Kurosaki."

Dark's eyes widened as a very familiar blonde with his hair pulled up in a very familiar ponytail and golden yellow eyes walked into the room. He could feel his heart suddenly pounding in his chest and he tensed up as Krad stopped by the teacher's desk and looked at the class. He could see both Daisuke and Satoshi from the corners of his eyes doing the same thing as he was while the rest of the class seemed to stare as well.

"Mr. Kurosaki you can take a seat there behind Dark in the back," the teacher pointed and Krad nodded slightly and started walking towards Dark down the aisle.

Dark could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest as Krad came closer and found himself holding his breath as the blonde walked past and sit down silently in his seat without so much as a word or a glance to him at all. He glanced again to Daisuke and Satoshi who looked back staring at Krad and gave Dark a look of surprise as well before turning back around to face front when the teacher started class back up again.

_'Daisuke please tell me I'm hallucinating,'_ Dark said through their mind link in a slightly shaky voice and the redhead turned his head towards him a little.

_'No I don't think you're hallucinating Dark,'_ Daisuke replied just as surprised. _'If you were I'd have to be hallucinating too.'_ He glanced over to Satoshi, who was looking down at his notebook on the desk, his eyes wide at what he was seeing. _'I know for a fact that Satoshi would have to be hallucinating too if we were. And by the way he's looking I'd have to say he's not liking it either.'_

_'But Krad is sitting right behind me Daisuke,'_ Dark replied shakily. _'I don't…I don't think I can handle that after what happened.'_ Thoughts from before suddenly started to come back to him and he looked down at his hands sitting on his desk starting to shake.

_'Dark?'_ Daisuke asked glancing to Dark again feeling his panic rising through their link. He could see Dark shaking ever so slightly and flashes of images of what happened coming through from the thief as well. _'Dark you need to calm down.'_

_ 'Daisuke, I don't know if I can take this,'_ Dark replied shaking more as his panic started rising sharply.

_'Dark. Calm down. It won't do any good if you panic,'_ Daisuke said feeling his heart pounding and his panic rising due to the panicking thief. He was trying to calm himself down and force those feelings back through to the other by thinking of anything that would calm him down. After a moment, he could see Dark's hands stop shaking as he took a silent breath and closed his eyes.

_'Thanks Daisuke,'_ the thief said through their link as he opened his eyes again and glanced towards the redhead.

_'You're welcome,'_ he replied glancing over to Satoshi who was still looking down at his notebook with a surprised look on his face. _'But I don't think Satoshi's doing so well.'_

Blue eyes shifted up towards the two pairs of red and purple ones looking at him before glancing back towards the blonde behind Dark still looking up towards the front. He gave a still bewildered look back to the two again.

'We'll figure it out somehow,' the redhead mouthed silently to the blue haired boy. 'Just stay calm.' Satoshi nodded once slightly, glancing back to the blonde that was paying attention to the teacher as if nothing else was going on, before looking back to the front himself.

* * *

Sitting through the next several classes before lunch as the teachers came and went for class proved to be pretty testing towards the three. The blonde sat quietly taking notes the whole time. By time class let out for lunch break, Dark had nearly had enough.

"Ugh. I can't take this anymore!" Dark said as he sat down underneath one of the trees where he, Daisuke, and Satoshi usually ate lunch at. The two had already pulled out their lunches and started to eat and he pulled out his own lunch and started eating as well. "Just how the hell..."

"Is Krad back?" Daisuke finished for the thief as he trailed off a little. "I have no idea."

"Don't look at me either," Satoshi replied giving a slight shiver himself and looked off into the distance a moment before looking back to the other two. "Did you see his eyes though and the way he was acting when he came in?"

"Yes. But what do you mean by it?" Daisuke asked looking at Satoshi puzzled.

"His eyes aren't like that normally," Dark murmured staring across the school yard. "I saw it too." He looked at Satoshi who was looking at him.

"His eyes had something else to it and it wasn't hatred or anger," Satoshi said in his icy tone to the thief as he narrowed his eyes to his icy look. "It was something else but I don't recognize it."

"Blankness was behind his look," Dark said quietly still looking at Satoshi. "Not even a word when he passed me. At all." He glanced to Daisuke giving a serious look as well. "I don't know if it's a trick or not but either way I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," Satoshi replied and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! This day just keeps getting more and more screwed up!" Dark said as he shoved food in his mouth.

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full? You have a bad habit of doing that," Satoshi said rolling his eyes at the thief. Daisuke snickered from beside Satoshi as he took a bite himself.

"This is a nightmare," Dark growled in annoyance then sighed. "Somebody please just hit me or something."

Suddenly from behind, Dark was smacked upside the head by something hard and nearly choked on his bite of food as his head went forward. He put a hand to the back of his head quickly and turned to see Riku behind him. "What the hell was that for!?" he asked rubbing his head where he had been smacked by what looked to be her school bag.

"You said for someone to hit you," she replied as she sat down and pulled out her lunch as Satoshi started to snicker softly.

"I didn't mean to literally!" Dark replied and glared at Satoshi who kept smirking. Daisuke had also started snickering. "Dammit that hurt!"

"I didn't hit you that hard," Riku replied taking a bite of her lunch.

"Yes you did!" Dark protested back at her.

"You've been through worse so quit your whining Dark," Satoshi spoke up again still smirking.

Dark turned towards Satoshi to say something back when suddenly Krad came walking past without looking at them and sat down over under another tree alone and pulled out a book and started reading. Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi watched him a moment before Riku spoke up.

"Who is that guy anyways?" she asked looking from him to the other three who looked back at her. "He looks familiar a little." She gave a pause as she studied Krad a second then blinked. "Oh my goodness. Wait isn't he...?" She looked to Satoshi.

"Yes that's Krad," Satoshi spoke up quietly looking down at his food.

"But I thought you said he was gone two years ago?" she asked looking back over to the blonde again then back to Dark. "How...why is he here?"

"We have no idea," Daisuke spoke up looking to the blonde as well.

"That's what we want to find out," Satoshi added looking up to Krad again as Dark groaned. He gave another slight pause. "But either way Krad is dangerous so be cautious of him."

Dark gave another groan as he muttered a few incomprehensible words, clenching his fist and snapping his chopsticks in half by accident. "Ah dammit. Now how am I going to finish eating my lunch?"

Rolling his eyes, Satoshi pulled out a spare pair of chopsticks and handed them to Dark. "I'm glad I packed an extra pair this morning," he said as Dark took them and started eating again. "Break them and I'll get after you though."

"Um Satoshi?" Daisuke asked looking to the blue haired boy.

"What is it Daisuke?" Satoshi replied looking to Daisuke.

"I was wondering since Dark and I still have our link through our thoughts then do you think you might still have it for Krad from before?" the redhead asked and the others looked to Satoshi.

"I don't know Daisuke," Satoshi replied with a shrug. "I lost it after the last battle with Krad that led us to think he was truly gone." He glanced back towards Krad still reading his book then back to Daisuke. "You want me to see if it's there don't you?"

"Duh," Dark replied with a grumble and Satoshi gave him a glare.

"I just thought if you could possibly see if you still have it you might be able to tell what he's thinking and might even be able to find out why he's here now," Daisuke replied quietly looking down at his half finished lunch.

"Okay I guess I can try," Satoshi replied with a sigh and looked back towards Krad with the others and concentrated on the blonde.

_'Krad what are you doing here?'_ he tried sending through their link he could feel was fuzzy. Krad paused from reading his book and looked up and around blinking confused before shrugging and went back to reading his book.

"What just happened?" Dark asked confused looking from the blonde going back to reading to the blue haired boy who looked back and blinked confused himself.

"Blank," Satoshi whispered confused.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"His mind was blank," the blue haired boy replied again giving a bewildered look this time. "Like all his memories had been erased or something."

"Wait what?" Dark asked blinking in surprise looking over to the blonde again. "He doesn't remember anything?"

"From what I tried to see, no," Satoshi replied still bewildered and looking at the blonde as well.

"How is that even possible?" Riku asked confused looking between the three who looked at her just as confused before looking to Dark. "I mean, you said that you didn't feel his presence at all and everything."

"I didn't," Dark replied holding his hands up in front of him. "I didn't even sense him until he showed up in class." He gave another shiver as he dropped his hands to his lap again. "I'm still puzzled over all of this. There's still no way that he could've just disappeared for two years and reappear out of nowhere." He gave a pause then looked to Satoshi. "You can hack into the school's computer records. See what it says in his file."

"I could do that," Satoshi nodded glancing to the blonde again before giving a sigh as he finished his lunch and put it away and stood up. "I suppose I can do that while we still have some free time before class starts up again. It shouldn't take me long at all."

"Alright Satoshi," Daisuke nodded. "See you back in class." The blue haired boy nodded before excusing himself.

"Ugh. I don't want to go back to class," Dark sighed as he poked at what was left of his food before taking another bite.

"Why not?" Riku asked tilting her head slightly.

"Krad sits right behind him since it was the only open seat left," Daisuke replied as Dark gave a groan.

"Oh that has got to suck," she spoke up giving Dark a sympathetic look. "Guess Risa and I are kind of lucky we got stuck with a different class this year than you guys."

"Yeah lucky you," Dark sighed finishing his lunch up. "By the way, where is Risa?"

"Probably with a couple of other friends today," Riku replied. "They're planning on a shopping day together at the end of this week last I knew." She gave a slight sigh glancing to the blonde again still reading his book. "Should I tell her to be cautious of Krad? I don't think she remembers him very well from that time back then."

"Might be a good idea," Daisuke nodded finishing his lunch and putting it away.

"Alright I'll do that then," Riku nodded and finished her lunch as well before standing. "I better head off to class then. See you two later."

"See you later," Daisuke said with a wave as she turned and headed off. He looked back to the thief who gave another sigh. "You going to be alright?"

"I hope so," Dark replied as he gathered his things and stood. Daisuke did the same and they started heading towards the doors again to head back to class. "I just really want this day to get over with."

"Do you think we should tell Mom, Grandpa, and Dad about this?" Daisuke asked. "I mean, I know we'll eventually have to but this soon?"

"I think it might be best to wait a few days and see what's going on first," Dark replied glancing back over his shoulder to see the blonde shut his book and stand up and brush himself off before making his way towards the doors where he and Daisuke were headed. "Geez I just wish I knew what the hell was going on."

Making their way back to the classroom, Dark slunk into his seat with a sigh as Daisuke went to sit in his own. The class started coming back and the blonde came in without a word as he passed Dark and sat down in his seat behind the thief and opened his book again and continued reading for a few more minutes. Satoshi came in a moment later and headed for his seat, a few papers in hand that he put away before the teacher came in to start class.

_'Looks like Satoshi got some information on Krad I bet,'_ Dark spoke up to Daisuke through their link. _'Come on end of the day! Hurry up so we can find out!'_ Daisuke only gave a slight subtle shake of his head before putting his attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"So what'd you find out?" Dark asked impatiently as he slid into the limo across from Daisuke and Satoshi. He decided on taking it home instead of walking today.

"Well, today was his first official day obviously," Satoshi spoke up looking at the papers. "His parents are listed as Megumi and Keiichi Kurosaki."

"How the hell is that possible?" Dark asked confused trying to reach for the papers.

"He was adopted by them," Satoshi said rolling his eyes at the impatient thief and pulled them away from him so he could finish. "And his birthday is listed as being two and a half weeks ago, which ironically comes the day before a police report was submitted by the Kurosakis of a missing person found."

"What?" Dark blinked with the redhead.

"Missing person's case?" Daisuke asked tilting his head.

"Yeah. I hacked into the police files to further investigate," the blue haired boy replied. "They filed a report about Krad having been found and that he didn't seem to know who he was and were looking in to trying to find anything about missing people and find where he belonged. Since nothing came up, it seems they adopted him."

Dark blinked. "Wait, did you say two and a half weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Satoshi replied with a confused look along with the redhead. "Why?"

Dark blinked again remembering suddenly how he'd been reminiscing about the past that day and had wished for something exciting to happen. 'My wish for some excitement couldn't have done this,' he thought to himself. 'It's just a coincidence.'

"W-well how the hell could he have been adopted so quickly?" Dark asked not speaking what he'd been thinking. "It takes longer than two weeks to get everything situated!"

"He obviously had some strings pulled with inside connections," Satoshi replied looking to the papers. "Mr. Kurosaki is a lawyer. And a damn good one at that."

"Kind of like what you did to get Dark situated with us," Daisuke spoke up and the blue haired boy nodded. "What about Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"She works as one of the managers at the La Garre Art Museum," Satoshi replied looking to Dark.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dark groaned a little at the news. Satoshi turned the papers to show him. "Ah man. She'd certainly know me that's for sure."

"But wouldn't that still be worrisome about Krad being with them?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I still say it's a trick he's pulling," Dark grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest and slunk back in the seat.

"You know just as well as I do that it's hard to hide secrets between our links with each other," Satoshi chided the thief. "It's laid bare with whatever goes through it. The only way is to outright block the whole connection."

"He is right," Daisuke sighed with a nod in agreement to Satoshi's statement.

"And what I got was nothing," Satoshi replied with a sigh. "As puzzling as it is, that was it."

"What about his magic?" the redhead asked curiously. "Do you think he's figured that out yet?"

"Now that's a disaster waiting to happen," Dark spoke up as he looked out the window. "Former crazy psycho angel with no memories suddenly realizing he has powers and no idea how to control them."

"From what I could feel through our link, he doesn't even recall any of that," Satoshi replied rolling his eyes slightly at the thief. "Or rather I couldn't really feel anything in terms of magic coming from him." He gave a pondering thought.

"Maybe that was why you couldn't sense him you think?" Daisuke asked looking between the thief and blue haired boy. "Because his magic is maybe sealed or something?"

"It's possible," Satoshi replied still pondering as he tapped his chin with the papers rolled up in his hand. "But either way, we'll have to keep an eye on him closely. And I'll have to see if there's anything I can get through our link without giving myself away."

"Sounds good," Daisuke nodded. "Dark and I figured we won't say anything to Mom and the others yet until we know more about what's going on at least. Don't need them panicking either."

"Good idea," Satoshi agreed and looked to Dark.

"What?" Dark asked looking from out the window to blue eyes studying him.

"Nothing," Satoshi replied as the car slowed and stopped in front of the Niwa residence.

Dark opened his mouth to say something but Daisuke shook his head and shoved Dark out of the limo as he got out behind him. "Thanks Satoshi for the ride," the redhead softly smiled before leaning back in and kissed Satoshi on the cheek. The blue haired boy nodded with a soft smile.

"We'll figure something out," Satoshi said before the redhead shut the door and waved as the car headed off.

"I still don't see why you two still hide the fact you're dating to everyone else," Dark said teasingly making a kissy face at the redhead. "I mean, Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki know obviously. And Riku and Risa."

"Dark you're horrible!" Daisuke replied embarrassed as the thief chuckled sticking out his tongue and ran inside. Daisuke followed right after him, sliding his shoes off quickly just inside the door like Dark did and ran after him down the hall and towards the stairs.

"What's gotten into you two today?" Emiko asked as they nearly ran her over on the stairs going up to their rooms.

"Dark's teasing me again!" Daisuke replied as he half tripped on the stairs but caught himself and continued up them to try to tackle Dark. Dark's laugh sounded from up the stairs and around the corner.

"Oh Dark. Be nice," Emiko chuckled as Daisuke made it up the stairs before she turned and headed back down the stairs.

Daisuke stopped at the top of the stairs and glanced towards his room then towards Dark's trying to determine where the thief had decided to hide. He opened his senses linking him to Dark to determine where he'd gone. He turned and headed towards Dark's room and stepped inside looking around at the empty room.

"Dark?" he asked as he walked further into Dark's room, going past the long mirror on the wall. His reflection was of Dark mimicking him as he walked past the mirror. Daisuke blinked, stopping just on the other side of the mirror and took a step back to see Dark's reflection in it give a similar puzzled look he was giving before Dark's huge grin came across the thief's face. Dark unmelded from the mirror with a laugh as he tackled Daisuke to the floor.

"Got you again!" Dark laughed as Daisuke pushed him to the side and sat up.

"You are so unfair," Daisuke replied but smiled. He had to admit, he did like the constant challenge that the thief gave him from time to time. As Dark had said, it kept him on his toes.

"Ah you know you love it," the thief replied with his grin as he sat up as well then stood and helped his former tamer to stand.

"Yeah I suppose the distraction was good considering today's events," Daisuke replied as he gave a sigh then looked to the thief. "So what are we going to do about..." He gave a pause and looked at the doorway for a second then back to Dark. "Well you know who?"

"I don't know," Dark replied giving a sigh himself and dropped his bag to the floor beside his desk before flopping backwards onto his bed. Daisuke set his bag down on the floor and sat down on the bed beside the thief. "Even now, I really can't sense him all too well like I could before." He gave a pause as he looked towards the redhead.

"Someone's going to have to keep an eye on him that's for sure," the redhead spoke up looking to the purple eyed thief.

"Oh please tell me you're not saying I should do it?" Dark asked sitting up quickly. The redhead gave a sheepish look.

"Since you've known him the longest and you know how he is," the redhead started saying while fidgeting with his hands a little, "it just seemed the logical thing."

Dark looked at the redhead for a moment as red eyes looked up to meet his gaze from looking down at the fidgeting hands in his lap. He pulled his lips into a thin line for a moment before sighing and flopped back against his bed again. "The Commander would probably end up suggesting the same thing so might as well." He looked back over to the redhead that was looking at him still.

"We'll still keep an eye on him too you know," Daisuke said as Dark sat back up.

"Thanks," the thief replied before getting up and heading for the door. Daisuke followed him to the stairs before quickly ducking down to his room and dropped his bag off inside it then followed Dark down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So how did your day go you two?" Emiko asked as she rummaged around the kitchen with getting dinner preparations started. "Anything interesting happen at school?"

Dark and Daisuke exchanged glances to each other, giving mental nods that nothing to be said about Krad showing up got out. "Nope. The same ol', same ol'," Dark said leaning against the counter and reaching for an apple sitting in the fruit bowl at the side on the counter.

"Ah! Not before dinner!" Emiko said tapping his hand with the metal spatula she had in hand. "You'll spoil your appetite." Daisuke gave a snicker as Dark gave a pout. "Why don't you two get your homework done while I make dinner?" She gave Dark a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Dark replied with a grin as he stood back up straight and waved a hand nonchalantly as he turned to head for the stairs with Daisuke. At the top of the stairs, he smirked and held up a hand with the apple he'd been going for. "Want half?"

"Old habits never die," Daisuke chuckled as he held out his hand as Dark split the apple in half with his magic and handed half to the redhead. Daisuke took a bite out of his as he headed back to his room to work on his homework as Dark went to do the same.

* * *

Later that night as they got ready for bed, Dark came to sit on the end of Daisuke's bed. "I am so not looking forward to tomorrow," he sighed. "Why did he have to sit behind me again?"

"Because you just happened to have the only open seat there?" Daisuke spoke up as he finished putting his books back in his bag ready for tomorrow.

"Fate certainly is a bitch sometimes, you know." Daisuke gave a chuckle. "Can't we switch?"

"Only if you wanted to ask the teacher," the redhead replied as he came over and plopped down in bed. "And you know how that goes with seating."

"Yeah that won't happen." Dark gave a groan. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it." He got up with another sigh and went to the doorway as Daisuke got underneath his blankets and clicked off the light. "Night."

"Night Dark."

Going back down to his room and getting under the blankets after clicking his light off, Dark stared up at the dark ceiling and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed. He gave another sigh as he rolled over and let himself finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Well Krad finally showed up at school! Poor Dark getting stuck with Krad behind him. (evil chuckle) I have much more in store for him as things go on. (evil chuckles again) But for now, I'll be good. (makes an innocent face with a halo before it explodes and little devil horns appear) Oops. You didn't see that...  
Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible again! For now, I wish everyone a happy Halloween/Samhain and stay safe while out there gathering yummy candy!


End file.
